Back To You
by HyuugaNami
Summary: After a tragic incident traumatized Lucy, they decided to take her memories away. She started fresh, with her family and close friends' guide. But she knew that there's something missing. Will she remember what happened in her past, especially the fact that she was secretly dating Rogue Cheney? Wait a minute, where's is Rogue in the first place? Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **This fanfiction used to be "The Start of Something New", but it's being rewritten. In this story, Jiemma and Minerva became good people and Tartaros never happened. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

It was just another hot and boring day at our guild. We do our usual stuff like drink, chat and argue. It's been two years after our lost to Fairy Tail during the Grand Magic Games, and I'm proud to say Sabertooth has changed for the better. We became a guild that could fit into Natsu-san's definition of it. And we are also part of the Fiore Alliance, along with the other participants of Grand Magic Games that year, except for Raven Tail.

I looked around the guild hall and found Rufus and Minerva making out in the bar counter. They have been a couple for one and a half year now, and their relationship is still going strong. However, their public display of affection is really disturbing. Why the hell can't they get a room? We have children in the guild! In another corner of the building, I tried to refrain myself on giving out an annoyed look because of Orga singing. Can't he shut up? All of these disturbances are happening around me but I can't be entertained in a good way. I turn my attention to the table besides mine which is occupied by our guild's exceeds. I can hear Lector lecturing Frosch how great I am, and I'm secretly cheering him up. Good job, buddy. I raised you well in that part. In the corner of my eye, I can see Yukino being beautiful as usual- okay, forget that part of my thoughts if you still want to live. It's true, though. But what I meant to say was Yukino is chatting with our other female members who just joined the guild. Other than that, I can hear Master Jiemma's complains upstairs for the loads of paperwork cut out for him. Rogue, on the other hand, was sitting across me doing, well, nothing.

I am so fucking bored.

"Hey, Rogue," I called out to him. "Can we go on a job? I'm bored as hell. Or maybe we can visit and annoy my cousin in Magnolia. What do you think? Let's do something entertaining."

"We just got back from a job this morning, Sting," Rogue pointed out as a response but I just shrugged. "And I won't go to Magnolia with you just so you can be entertained. There's even a chance that Lucy is away on a job. She does need to pay her rent by the end of the week."

"I can always pay for her, she's family," I retorted. "She doesn't need to continue living by herself in that apartment of hers, anyway. She can always move in with Rufus anytime. I mean, he is her brother, right? She doesn't need to work because Rufus earns more than enough money to suffice both of their needs. She can run to Laxus-san, too. I'm pretty much sure he will willingly pay her rent instead of letting her go on a job because that's what I would do."

One year ago, we found out that Rufus and Blondie are actually half-siblings. And that they are my cousins, along with Laxus-san. It seems that our mothers were sisters, and our blood relationship tightened the bond between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail more. Since then, they had referred to us as Blonde Cousins which I am not really fond of. Can't they make a cooler name? I mean, we're like, the best looking blondes in the continent.

"One, they are not the closest siblings obviously, since they are not members of the same guild," Rogue pointed out. "Two, she doesn't like depending on other's money. Are you forgetting the fact that she ended being a Fairy Tail mage because she ran away from being a rich man's daughter? Three, I heard Laxus-san and his tribe are out on an S-Class mission and they haven't reported to be back yet so I don't think he knows that she'll be out. Four-"

"Wait, there's four?!" He just glared at me for cutting him off, and continued talking.

"Four, you do know she can be scary as Erza, right? Don't try to push her, Sting. Five, riding train would be troublesome and we are not asking Lector and Frosch to fly us there because it's two towns far."

I shrugged at him, and stand up. I made my way to Yukino, who was oblivious of the fact that I'm coming. I saw the girls that she was talking to started leaving one by one because of me.

"What's up?" I sneakily asked her when I was right behind her.

"Sting-sama!" she shrieked. "Did you need something? Please don't sneak out on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

I always love her flustered face. It's cute... not that anyone would need to know I think that way.

"Yes, Yukino," I smirked at her. "As a matter of fact, I do need something."

"What is it?"

I faced her and leaned down. I could tell her face was starting to heat up because I'm covering our distance inch by inch. I leaned lower until my lips are near her right ear.

"I need you," I whispered huskily.

"Eh?" she took a step backward with her head down.

I knew she's blushing. She wouldn't look up. I can hear her heart racing and I can also smell her blood that's rising up her face.

"I need you, Yukino. I need you to stop addressing me that way. Sting is fine."

"Oh, okay."

She managed to calm herself down after my teasing and I sat down in the table she was in.

"So, wanna go on a job with me?" I invited her.

"I have to pass," she shook her head. "I'm visiting my sister's grave today. It's her death anniversary. I'm sorry."

"Why don't I accompany you, then?" I offered.

To be honest, she's enough to entertain me and I am never bored when I'm with her. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do, I just like being with her.

"Are you sure? I'm riding a train and its three towns away from here."

"I'll be alright. You're with me, right?" I smiled at her. "Besides, I still have the pills that my cousin's spirits gave for my motion sickness."

"Okay, if you say so," she responded with a shrug. "Anyway, can I ask you something, Sting?"

"Sure."

"Don't you think Rogue-sama is acting a little strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is not doing anything besides breathing, sitting and sighing."

"That's how Rogue is. What part of that is strange?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, normally if he does not have anything to do, he would sit down by the counter and pet Frosch."

"Maybe it's because of the couple making out in there?" I pointed out.

"Since when did he care on what other people do?" it was her turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Why don't we ask him, then?" I suggested that earned me a look.

"Are you sure you want to ask Rogue Cheney about what is going on with his mind?" she asked me with a deadpanned look.

I was about to respond but then I realized her point. There was no way Rogue will tell me or anyone that, at least not in a million years.

"Do you have a better idea, then?"

"Let's ask Frosch instead," I nodded at her idea.

"LECTOR, FROSCH, COME OVER HERE!" I yelled at the exceeds and they rush over us immediately.

"What is it, Sting-kun?" my exceed asked, but we turned to Frosch.

"Frosch, do you know what's going on with Rogue?"

"Fro thinks Rogue misses Mama!" Yukino and I grinned at her response. "It has been a week since Rogue is down and that started after she left."

Yukino and I looked at each other and I smirked. I knew it! He likes Blondie.

"Thank you, Frosch. Would you like some fish?" Yukino asked which cause the little exceed's eyes sparkle.

"Can I have some, too?" Lector asked the beauty.

"Of course, if Sting and Rogue-sama doesn't mind for you guys to come at my place?"

I nodded at Lector and told them I will be the one to tell Rogue. Yukino said I can pick her later this afternoon. They exited the guild while I made my way to Rogue but Master said he's announcing something.

"Is Dobengal not back yet?" he asked and we answered no.

Master asked Dobengal to deliver some papers to Lamia Scale this morning. Come to think of it, he should have been here an hour ago and he's never late for anything. He's a very agile mage that is why the Master always prefer to send him to go run some errands. Did something happen to him? All of a sudden, I feel uneasy. There's something wrong.

Then, someone burst through the door. It was Dobengal, holding an almost lifeless blond girl.

It was Lucy.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Master, Rufus, Miss Lucy is," he paused to breathe. "I found her on the forest, she's dying!"

Rogue was the first one to rush to him and took the girl since he was the first one who recovered from shock. He went straight to their infirmary with heavy steps. For the first time for a long time, he was scared. He was afraid that the girl would lose her life in his arms.

"What the hell are you spacing out for, you idiots?!" Master Jiemma exclaimed angrily to his guild members. "Minerva, go to Lamia and get the Sky God Slayer to help. Rufus, go get the Sky Sorceress, hurry! Sting, go with Rufus and talk to the fairies' guild master. Orga, go and get Yukino to get help from the other guild's doctor. All of you apply necessary first aid at Lucy! Rogue, you watch over her. Move! Dobengal, come here because I need to talk you."

Everyone went to do what their master had said. Rufus and Sting rushed to Fairy Tail. Minerva went to Lamia Scale. Orga went to get Yukino, and they went to ask for help to the other guilds. Luckily for Sabertooth, they have a member who knew a thing or two about first aid and had her fixed Lucy for the time being. Rogue stayed by her side, not only because of his master's orders, but also because he needed to. He can't seem to calm down.

"What the hell happened, Dobengal?!" Jiemma asked his guild member who just arrived.

"I- I don't know, Master. I just found her being carried by her lion spirit who was pretty hurt, too. He asked me to take her here since it was nearer," Dobengal responded with heavy breaths. "He said that he will visit later. He needs to recover, too. And he specifically instructed me to never let any sort of fire near her, or she'd freaked."

"Fire?" the guild master asked then ran into the infirmary to confirm his thoughts.

He saw Rogue who just exited of the infirmary.

"Rogue, how is she? Does she have burn marks?"

"She's getting worse and worse if they don't get here soon, Master. And she doesn't only have burn marks, she is practically burned. I don't know why but my hunch is that the fire that burned her is from a phoenix. Even though she's unconscious, she's yelling about something to stop. When the healer tried touching her, she is struggling to break free from the holder unconsciously. Her breathing and her heart beat are not stable. Have you spoken to Dobengal of what happen?" Rogue reported with a hint of wary on his face.

"Yes, but unfortunately he doesn't know what happen. He said he bumped to her on the arms of her lion spirit who was also severely injured. He said that the spirit will come and explain later. He just needs to recover. So he took Lucy and ran here. He was also told not to let any kind of fire near the girl."

After a while, Cheria, Wendy, other healers from different guilds and even Porlyusica arrived to heal the blonde. They arrived with Master Macarov and Laxus. The healers kicked everybody out of the infirmary to avoid disturbances. They soon gathered on Jiemma's office with Dobengal, Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Yukino, Sting, Rogue and the crying exceeds.

"Jiemma, what happen to her? She's just supposed to find an ancient book. How could this happen? Who in the world did this?" Macarov asked demandingly. "Her team would freak out when they hear about this."

"I was against her going on a solo job on the first place," Laxus gritted his teeth. "The culprit will taste my lightning."

Yukino was trying hard to be strong as she hugs the crying exceeds. Jiemma told them what he knew, with Dobengal supporting him. They were trying to deduce what happened to Lucy when a light in the room appeared. It was Loke.

"Princess was on her way to visit Sabertooth when she was attacked by a fake Natsu," the lion started.

"FAKE NATSU?!"

"I knew he wasn't Natsu because his flames are different. The guy was strong that she called three of us to help. Taurus and Scorpio suffered greater injuries than I did."

"How would you know he's not Natsu?" Rogue asked, emotionless as ever.

"One, I know Natsu won't do such thing. Two, the attacker's flame are different from Natsu's. It's true that Natsu's fire can burned everything but it doesn't hurt. I already experienced being hit by Natsu but it won't hurt, sure there's damage but it doesn't hurt. Unlike the attacker's fire, it stings. The pain is just unbearable. And the color of the fire is red, as in blood red."

"Only a phoenix can produce such fire. I'm sure of it," Laxus commented. "But there is no phoenix in Ishgar. How could this be possible?"

Then, Cheria, Wendy and Porlyusica entered the room.

"How is she?" they all asked.

The sky magic users look at each other and sighed. Then they look at the oldest healer. Porlyusica nodded at them, signaling that she will report about Lucy's condition.

"Her wounds and burn marks are healed," they all sighed in relief. "Her physical recovery is certain. She'll be whole again in a week or two."

"But there's more than to one person than her physical health," the older woman added. "Basing on her harsh reaction and adrenaline, there's a possibility that she will not recover mentally."

"Are you saying that she caught a trauma because of the assault?" Orga asked and the healers nodded.

"A bad one," Wendy whispered. "She won't be okay if we don't do something about this."

"What do you mean she won't be okay?!" Rufus asked furiously.

"We noticed irregularities at her trashing around earlier," Cheria answered. "It was as if even her body felt betrayed."

"What happened to her?" Wendy asked. "Who did this to her?"

"It was a fake Natsu," Loke answered. "I know he's not him because of his fire and attitude. Also, my senses may not compare to a dragon slayers but I also can tell that the attacker was not Natsu because he doesn't smell like him."

"That must be it," Cheria concluded. "She was brutally attacked by a familiar face who is her best friend."

"And if we don't do something about this," Porlyusica added. "She can never be with Natsu or any other people who use fire again. Her trauma affected a part of her brain that directs to her reflexes and adrenaline. She will act as if Natsu was the one who hurt her."

"This is so messed up. Natsu will never be able to distant himself to her since they are close," Laxus commented. "What do you suggest we do?"

The healers looked at one another and the oldest of them sighed.

"Well, you could always have her deal with it," she told them. "Or give her a new life with new memories."

"Wait a minute, she will not distance herself from us, right?" Sting asked that gained their attention. "We're dragon slayers like Natsu-san. Except for Wendy who is a girl, we generally gave off similar feels."

What he said made the slayers flinched, even Orga. They turned to the healers for an answer and they didn't like the reply.

"I don't know, but it is possible."

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I think she'll be fine with Rogue," Loke intervened.

"What do you mean by that?" Orga's questioned made Loke blinked.

Rogue understood what he meant, looked at Loke and shook his head.

'So they still do not know,' Loke thought.

"I think we really need to give her a new life," Rufus suggested. "I am her brother and I can't help but to be disappointed to myself since I have failed in looking after her. I want her to start a new, and this time, I'll be at her side."

"You're not going to take her from Fairy Tail, are you?" Laxus glared at his cousin. "I won't let it, neither will her team."

"You've done many things for her, don't you think?" Rufus retorted. "It's my turn, Laxus. Besides, I will not restrict her from meeting you guys, you're still her family. I won't and I can't change that. I just want her to be at my side most of the time so I can look after her. I know it's too late, but I want to be her brother like how I am supposed to."

Laxus could not argue after that. Macarov sighed as he thought of losing a child. He also wanted to argue against Rufus, but he knew where he's coming from. Rufus did have a right to Lucy in terms of blood relationship.

"I guess I can count on you then to take care of my child?" Macarov asked him and saw him nodded. "As long as you won't keep her from us, I won't have any problems of her leaving the guild. Most especially if it's for her safety. I'll take the responsibility, and explain to the guild myself, especially to Team Natsu."

"Gramps," Laxus whispered.

"So, how are we gonna give her a new life?" Minerva asked.

"We'll erase her memories," Wendy answered. "And if you really want to have her start a new, give her a different identity as well."

"Can you erase her memories, Rufus-san?" Cheria asked. "You're a memory mage, right?"

"I cannot," he sighed. "My magic can mold, but I can't erase memories of anyone except for myself."

"Can't you make a potion like that, Porlyusica?" Macarov asked.

"I can, but the potion needs an herb from Edolas to work," Porlyusica answered. "All of the animas are close. There's no way we can go there."

"Ruffa," Minerva mumbled, which cause everyone's attention to him.

"That's right! Ruffa can do a spell like that!" Orga said.

"Who is this Ruffa-san, Sting-san?" Wendy asked.

"Ruffa Lohr is our strongest mage but like Gildarts from your guild, she isn't the one to stick in one place for a long time," Sting answered. "If my memory serves me right, it's been 8 years since we last saw her so I don't think Yukino knows about her. She uses a lost magic type of memory magic. She can control, erase, and see memories of people, unlike Rufus. And finally, she's Rufus older twin sister which makes her Lucy's sister as well."

"But even though she can do a spell like that, she's nowhere to be found. We can't even contact her," Rogue pointed out.

"You don't need to. I'm already here," said a voice leaning on the office door.

It was a blonde woman, in torn clothes, covered with wounds, burns and bruises. She started walking towards them, but she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Orga said rushing to her. "Where the hell did you get these wounds and bruises? Wait a minute, why are some parts of your skin burned?"

"I'm fine, Orga," the woman replied. "These are nothing but scratches. I might as well tell you that I know who did that to your blonde friend."

"Ruffa, she's not just any blonde friend," Rufus pointed out. "She's our sister. Lucille Verdel Heartfilia."

"What?! Shit, this isn't happening," her head was down, tears were coming out of her jade orbs. "Just what mom would say if she found out that I failed to protect her?"

"It's not your fault, no one wanted it to happen," Orga comforted her.

"That's not the point! I let it happen, it's my fault! I should've known he can also burn water ropes!"

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked her.

"That phoenix guy you were talking about is related to the job I just finish. He's a hybrid monster slayer from another kingdom. I was sent to capture him, and bring him back to Julia. I already captured him and I was heading to the Magic Council when he escaped by burning the water ropes. His name is Firoz, the phoenix. He had senses like, no, more advance than a dragon slayer. He told me that his purpose to come here is that he wanted to kill the missing heirs of his kingdom so his employer could take over. He can also transform to anyone he likes. He can see your memory, that's why he copied Salamander. And then the reason he attempted to kill Lucy is that he wants her to become a notice to the younger heir."

"Do you know who this heir is?" Jiemma asked.

She looked at them seriously. Like if she's telling them not to be shock. But seeing their serious faces, she decided to whisper the name of the heir since as she looked down because she can't face them with the truth.

"I didn't quite catch that," Minerva said, not noticing that the slayers flinched.

"And what happen to you?" Rufus asked the five, Jiemma, Minerva, Macarov, Yukino, Porlyusica, Loke, and the exceeds are confuse as well.

"She said that the he-" Sting tried to speak up but failed as he look down.

"She said the heir is me," they all turned at the one who talked.

It was the Shadow dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney.

"But how come you know about this?" Orga asked.

"He told me. He was sent in Fiore by your uncle. You see, in Julia, if there's no corpse, they won't believe you died. Your biological parents, King Rex Vasileía and Queen Regina Vasileía erased you and your brother's memories and left you here for safety. They died a few months ago. The kingdom needs a ruler and they refuse to give the thrown to your uncle or any of your other relatives because they still hadn't found your bodies. Your brother who is nine years older than you somehow remembered and erased his scent that connects him to the kingdom. Do you understand now why he attacked Lucille? It's because he smelled your biological smell on her."

"Rogue has a brother?! Do you know who?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Prince Raios Vasileía of Julia or Rogue Cheney, your brother is Prince Gino Vasileía of Julia or Gajeel Redfox. Your dragons knew about this so they decided to change your names."

Silence immediately took over. They were too shocked by the news.

"What happened to this Firoz guy?" Orga asked the woman.

"After he attacked Lucy, he let his guard down and I took the opportunity to attack him behind. I got a little help from an independent guild, Crime Sorciere's maternity sense mage," Ruffa answered. "I took him at the Magic Council's HQ. I even told Dranbolt not to hand him to Julia because he's an accomplice to Rogue's uncle, which of course, he granted since I told him about attacking Lucy."

Another silence took over.

"So, how is she doing?"

They all looked down; shame is visible on their faces. Ruffa, sensing that she will not get a proper reply, read Wendy's memory which caused her to groan in pain.

"Ruffa!" Rufus and Orga said/yelled at the same time.

"Stop pushing yourself!" Orga exclaimed.

Cheria and Wendy rushed into her and began healing her body. But that didn't matter to the older mage, since she saw what her sister's condition is.

"She's that serious?! I'll cast the spell right away!"

"No, I can sense you lost a lot of your magic," Jiemma argued. "You can't even stand straight, Ruffa. We'll wait for your recovery."

"You'll wait for my recovery?! I lost more than half of my magic, Master! You know that it will take too long for me to regenerate! It would take at least a week! I'm not letting my sister suffer that lon-" Ruffa was cut off by a loud scream down stairs from the infirmary.

It was Lucy. They all rushed down into the infirmary and flinch at the scene they saw. It was Lucy struggling out. She was in tears. Screaming in pain and agony but her eyes was close. She was having a nightmare. Then, something wasn't expected happened. Rogue rushed down to her side, and hugged her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, place her in his lap and buried her face to his chest.

"Wake up, Lucy. It's okay, no one will hurt you," everybody but the guy, the lion spirit, and his exceed was surprise at his gentle tone. "I won't let them, I'm here. Please open your eyes. You don't need to be scared. You're with me, you are safe."

Everyone except Rogue, Loke, and his exceed were still dumbstruck at the scene. Then Frosch made her way to Lucy and Rogue, she sat down on her "mother's" lap.

"Mama, wake up. Fro doesn't feel good when you're like that," Frosch said in her usual cute voice.

Lucy stirred her eyes open and cried on Rogue's chest.

"Shhhhh," hushed Rogue. "You're okay, Lucy. You're with me."

"R-rogue," she sobbed at his chest. "R-rogue, Na-Natsu di- how could he? I was thinking of a w-way he can m-make up to L-lisanna. But why did he do that? To think he's my best friend."

"No, Lucy, that wasn't him," Rogue responded. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'm sorry for making you go through a scary incident."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "He was clearly enjoying the sight of me burning earlier."

"Lucy, Natsu will not do that to you," Rogue answered. "You know him better than that, right? It was an impostor who was coming for me."

Rogue explained what really happened, and he also told her the current situation she was in. The others were wondering what made Rogue honest towards the blonde. He filled her up to the tiniest details and such. It was like as if he can never hide something from her.

"You want to erase my memories?" Lucy clarified. "Is my trauma that bad?"

"Yes, Lucy-san," Wendy answered. "You yourself will not even realize it, but your body will make you keep your distant from Natsu-san, Romeo, or even Macao-san. You will not be able to be comfortable with a fire mage, or anybody who gave off the same feeling as Natsu-san."

Lucy kept silent as she processed her thoughts. It must be the reason why the other slayers, including both of her blonde cousins are keeping a distance from her. She doesn't want to continue living on like this. And she was sure that Natsu, Laxus, and Sting will not be able to live that way.

"You'll be with me, Lucy," she saw her brother approach her. "We'll take you away from being a mage for a short time for you to recover. Then we'll go back here at Sabertooth. You will start fresh, but don't worry. You will not be kept from Fairy Tail. We'll change your name, too."

"Huh? To what?" she asked her brother.

"Rufina Verdel Lohr," Lucy heard an unfamiliar voice of a woman.

It was the woman being supported by the lightning god slayer. It was a blonde lady with jade orbs. Lucy thought she looks like Rufus in many ways.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her.

"I am Ruffa Verdel Lohr, Sabertooth's strongest mage. I'm also Rufus' twin. And I will be the one who will remove your memory. I apologize for what had happen to you because of my carelessness. I hope you can forgive me, sister."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"But she will do it once she had recovered," Orga added causing the woman he was holding to glare at him.

"No, I will not wait for my recovery. I will cast the spell once my sister is ready."

"Don't be stubborn, Ruffa. If you cast a big spell right now you'll lose half of your magic."

"Screw my magic, Orga! I don't care if I will be the weakest mage if I had completed the spell as long as my sister no longer suffers! I can still resign as a mage and work here as a barmaid. Please let me do it," Ruffa pleaded.

"I'm ready," said a voice, it was Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Ruffa's POV**

I was practicing archery and as I hit all the targets at the middle, I heard some clapping behind me. I turned around and found my sister with a water bottle and a towel.

"Wow, Ruffa-nee! I wish I'm as good as you and Sagittarius," she started walking towards me. "I can't even hit one target in the middle."

"I'll help you train more, Rufina," I tried to comfort her. "And I'm sure Sagittarius will also help."

"It feels like I'm always depending on you guys," she disagreed and sighed. "I'll never be as powerful or skillful as you."

"Rufina, a person isn't just great because he or she is a powerful mage. Magic isn't life," I told her and sighed. "You can be great in many ways. Honestly, I think you're greater person than I am. You can do anything, with the use of magic or not. I, on the other hand, can't even fry bacons right."

We giggled and I reached out for the water bottle. I drank while my sister wiped my sweat.

"You know, we may have been protecting you but you were the one who were taking care of us," I said that and she smiled.

We started walking back to the house we are currently staying at.

It has been nine months since the incident. After I casted the spell, Rogue asked Rufus and I to take our sister away for the time being as he will head back to Julia to solve the crisis there with the help of his brother. I heard from Rufus they left a month after.

Following the shadow dragon slayer's request, we took our sister to a three-story house that belongs to Rufus in a forest near Beanstalk Village, which is located at the north-eastern part of Fiore. It was the best idea we could think of since Julia is a boat away from the south-western part of the country. Rufus still go to the guild and work every day while I stay here to look after Rufina. But since I work for Princess Hisui as one of her personal aides from the alliance, I occasionally leave two to three times every month.

Upon our stay here, Yukino sometimes visit because she and Princess Hisui were the ones who taught Rufina about using her keys. Capricorn and Loke took after her training after she had the basics, but Yukino still visits us when she's free.

Nine months ago before I casted the spell, Master Jiemma transferred enough of his magic to me to prevent the shortening of my abilities since the spell I used was a big one and I was not I the best condition to use such spell. Master also retired as the guild master and passed the title to our youngest cousin, Sting. He had done something big for my siblings and me that I can't help but feel grateful. So when I asked Master Jiemma what we can do to repay all our debts, he answered, "Make sure Rufus and Minerva tied the knot before the year ends. I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling my grandchildren."

And so, the wedding is finally happening in a week. Rufina and I are going back to Sabertooth two days before the actual date because my sister volunteered to bake the wedding cake. It is also because we have to settle down there since I am going back to be a full-time mage and Rufina will officially join Sabertooth. The soon-to-be newlywed couple will stay at the house we are staying at because Rufus originally owned it.

Rufina is very excited upon joining Sabertooth since Yukino, Rufus, and Laxus always tell her how exciting it is to be a member of a guild, especially being a member of a guild under Fiore Alliance since they can always go in a joint job with another guild. Upon her stay here, the only Fairy Tail member who visited her was Laxus. I was also shocked eight months ago when Rufina arrived with Laxus. He was on a solo job and he just happened to come across Rufina at the village where she works as a baker. Since then, Laxus visits her twice in a month. Rufus and I were expecting the other fairies but it turns out that Laxus kept the fact that he found out where Rufina was. Another mage who got closer to Rufina during her stay here is Minerva. She occasionally visits with Rufus, or when I came back from Crocus since she's also working directly under the princess like me.

Speaking of Sabertooth, I am actually worried about Sting. He seems normal for he is distracted by his duties as guild master, but Minerva told me he was worried as fuck because there had been no news about his twin slayer. And add the fact that Lector, Frosch (Rogue requested Sting to take care of her since he doesn't know how dangerous his journey will be), and Yukino are not beside him anymore, he might be feeling lonely. The poor dragon slayer was left all alone and he can't do anything to let it out and no one seems to know how to make him feel better. He's already the guild master. It was advised that he should not leave every now and then for the guild's safety because some people still hates our guild because of its dark past.

"When will Laxus-nii visit again?" my sister asked. "I thought he was going to visit every two weeks but it has been three weeks since his last visit."

"Rufina, you're going to see him at the wedding. Their guild is invited," I answered.

"Come to think of it, he never told me what guild he belongs to," she turned to me. "Do you know?"

"Laxus is from Fairy Tail," I answered.

She stopped walking and faced me, wide eyed.

"Fairy tail?! Are you referring to the Fairy Tail, as in the strongest guild in Fiore?"

I laughed at her reaction and added, "He's not just an ordinary member, Rufina. He is one of the guild's S-Class wizards and there are only four of them at the moment. He is also the guild master's grandson who will probably be the next guild master."

"And he didn't tell me that?!" she exclaimed and pouted. "He knows I wished to see Team Natsu in person!"

"Sorry, we didn't tell you because we want you to be surprised. Have you ever wondered who Minerva's Maid of Honor is?" she shook her head. "It's Erza. You know her, right? Erza Scarlet."

"Really?!" I laughed at her reaction.

"Now, now, don't be mad. We just want to know what will be your reaction if we tell you that yo-" I paused and smile to hold myself back.

"What is it?" I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna spoil you for the best surprise. Anyway," I turned to her as she started walking again. "What do we have for dinner?"

"Curry," she answered. "Are you going to Crocus tomorrow?"

"Yes, do you want to come with me?"

"No," she shook her head. "Can I have my friends to come over, then?"

Should I permit it? What if she invites a mage and recognized Rufus and I? But then again, Beanstalk Village doesn't have a guild on it. Only shops of all kind. Maybe as long as I can set up a barrier at the house preventing them to use magic will do _._

"Sure! But for your safety, you won't be able to used magic in the house an-" I paused when she chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ruffa-nee. None of my friends are mages."

After that, silence embraced us. I noticed at the expression in her face that she's slightly worried about something so I decided to ask her.

"Rufina, what are worried about? Don't lie. I can see it on your face," I asked her.

"I just been thinking," she sighed. "You are the strongest mage of Sabertooth. Minerva-san and Rufus-nii are part of the guild's top 5 mages. Even Laxus-nii is one of the strongest in his guild. What if I am not cut out to be a mage? I will be a disgrace to our family!"

I looked at her shocked, and then asked, "What makes you think you're weak?"

"You have to erase my memories so I can live normally. I am on your care. How can I not think I am not weak?"

"Rufina, you almost beat me when we spar. You can knockout a person in a flash. And you think you're weak?"

"Bu-but," I cut her off.

"If you are weak, you shouldn't have survived the incident. Even in your previous life, you were always needed by your teammates and guild mates. You were always the one who gave them light. And the true strength of one's capability on using magic is on how pure that individual's heart is," I explained to her. "Besides, no child of the Verdel Sisters is born to be weak."

"Verdel Sisters?" she asked.

"Verdel Sisters," I answered with a smile. "There are three of them: Aunt Luciana, Laxus' mother; Aunt Lenora, Sting's mother; and our mom, Layla Verdel."

"Sting?" She looked wt me with visible curiosity in her eyes. "Who's Sting?"

"Ah, that reminds me. We never did mention him to you," I started explaining. "Sting Eucliffe is also one of Sabertooth Top 5 Mages. He is our youngest cousin. He is a dragon slayer like Laxus, they just differ in element. And he's actually the current guild master. You'll meet him as soon as we arrive at the guild."

"He's our cousin, right?" she asked with hesitation. "Then, why didn't he visit me like Laxus-nii?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Rufina. He cares about you. It's just that he can't leave the guild because of loads of work a guild master got to do. Also, we didn't actually tell him our location," I responded with assurance. "Come to think of it, Rufus told me you two never got along. He said you didn't like it when you're with him because he always annoys you."

"He sounds like a jerk," Rufina whispered but it was loud enough to hear it making me laugh a little.

"He probably is," I agreed with a giggle.

And he is probably the loneliest jerk you'll ever meet. But then again, he's also the kindest jerk you'll ever know.

"Is he blonde, too?" Rufina asked again and I nodded. "Figures."

"He's handsome, too, you know?" I added. "He was number one on the latest survey about Ideal Mage Boyfriend Poll in Fiore, a segment in Weekly Sorcerer. Good genes just run through to those who have Verdel blood."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have one because even if he has a playboy look, he is actually inexperience towards the opposite gender," I answered that made Rufina frowned. "But rumors say he does like someone."

The last thing I said made her squealed. I don't know why but ever since Rufina lost her memories, she became a matchmaker.

"He just needs to confess, right?" she asked enthusiastically.

I shook my head as a response.

"Why do you say so?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Is the girl out of his league?"

"Of course not!" I looked at her shocked. "No girl in Fiore is out of his league. The girl is not even one of the strongest mages in the country. She's just great in a way a person should be. But unfortunately for our dearest cousin, the girl still doesn't have any plans to be on a relationship."

"If you ask me, by saying she's great in a way a person should be, and having the thought of Sting being a jerk, the girl is out of his league," I couldn't help but giggle at her conclusion.

"Rufina, he's still your cousin. Sting's is a good guy," I reminded her. "Don't go bullying each other as soon as you two meet, okay?"

"Of course, I won't!" Rufina scoffed. "We are not even close!"

"Actually, you are pretty close with Sting," said the voice that came behind us.

"Rufus!"

"Rufus-nii!"

"Believe me, Rufina. You and Sting are closer than you think. Actually, you're closer to him than you to us. You're probably closer to him than you are with Laxus," he clarified. "Don't think badly of him, okay? He asks for you every time I arrive on the guild since he can't leave the guild for security reasons. I mean, I am not staying in the guild anymore. Orga is always out since he is running errands every single day, along with Dobengal. And add the fact that Minerva is working under directly the princess. He's the only one left among the Top 5 mages of the guild, and he is the guild master."

"He's the only one left?" Rufina turned to my twin. "Rufus-nii, can't you do simple Math? Orga, you, Minerva and Sting are only 4! Where's the other guy?"

"Well, the other guy left months ago," Rufus responded with a hint of hesitation. "We still haven't heard from him."

"Do I know him?" we flinched at her question.

We hate lying to her. Rogue did not admit it, but Loke revealed to Sting, Rufus, and I that the two were on a secret relationship. It turns out they have been a couple for a month until the incident. The only ones who knew about it was them, her spirits, and Frosch. But as of now, almost everybody knows about it. It doesn't really matter since he is nowhere in Ishgar and Rufina won't be able to remember.

"Yeah, you guys know each other," I stared at my twin for his response. "I suppose you two were also kind of close in a way. I mean, that guy is uhm- he was Sting's partner. I think you got along with him because he can keep Sting on check. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's continue this conversation later, okay? Let's go inside."

It was just then that I realized we were already in front of the house. We went in and I went straight to my comfort room to take a shower.

The other guy, huh?

I actually wonder where he is and what is he doing. The deal was to take away my sister for six months as he went to solve the problem of his country with Gajeel. But he didn't show up at the meeting place three months ago. That's why I decided to prolong Rufina's stay here for another three months as we prepare for the wedding.

Four days from now, we are finally going back to Sabertooth. She is finally going to go back in the world of magic and mages. But this time, we might not have to worry so much for her. Because I am sure that when trouble comes, we'll always be there for her. We won't let her experience something traumatic again.

Luckily for us, Doranbolt has the Magic Council by his side. We will be notified if Firoz escaped their prison in any way. And if ever that happens, he'll wish he should have stayed inside his cell.

* * *

 **Laxus' POV**

"Can't you shut up for once, Natsu?" I hissed at him. "You will see her in four days. Have mercy on our ears, damn it!"

It has been more than an hour when he and his team found out that Lucy or Rufina will be going back to the world of magic as a mage. I told them that I heard from Rufus that Rufina will go back to Sabertooth four days from now and that is when my additional stress for today started. Natsu started babbling off on how much he missed her and how excited he is to see her and the like. It's been an hour since his mouth started running and I can't help but be annoyed.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, Laxus," Gray pointed out.

"Tch, try being Mira's substitute behind the bar counter," I retorted and glared at him since he was half-naked, again. "Or at least try to keep your clothes on!"

I saw him panicked about his clothes and I sighed. Mira, Cana, and Erza went off to see Princess Hisui in the wrong time. I have been forced by my grandfather to substitute Mira's work for the day since no female members but Wendy is present in the guild today. Kinana went on a job with Laki, Warren and Max. Lisanna is also out of town for stocking the kitchen ingredients with Elfman. Levy was dragged by Jet and Droy somewhere to distract her from the absence of a certain dragon slayer. Juvia was resting in the dorms because she just arrived home from a very long job. Bisca went off on a job with her family, and Evergreen is also having the day off with the rest of my tribe. Gramps is also out for his regular check up with Porlyusica-san so I'm in charge of the whole guild at the moment.

"Laxus-san, another order of curry," Wendy said to me. "And Macao-san and Wakaba-san ordered for two more beers."

She was the one who was helping me. I do the cooking and all, while she serves them. I nodded as I prepare the orders. I tapped the counter to signal her that I was done and Wendy served them. I watched as Natsu settled down because of Happy, and Gray was drinking in peace with his clothes on.

"Speaking of coming back," Gray suddenly broke the silence. "Where are Gajeel, Rogue, and Lily? The agreement was six months, but it's already been nine months and there's no sign of them. What do you think happened to them?"

"Well, I just hope that they are alive and well," I responded with a sigh.

I wanted to give that Shadow Dragon Slayer a piece of my mind for hooking up with my cousin behind my back when he gets back. I didn't have the chance to do so back then because there were more important things that was needed to be discussed and addressed.

"So, Laxus," Natsu called out. "Can you tell us who you have been meeting twice a month with apple and cinnamon smell?"

I didn't tell the others I knew where Rufus and Ruffa took Lucy. It wasn't like I was trying to selfish or anything, it's just that Gramps told me to keep it from them. You see, Gramps wanted nobody to interrupt Lucy's recovery. That day was like a nightmare to us. And since we or Rufus had decided to erase her memories, he and Sting came to the guild to explain what happened. As expected, it didn't sit well with Natsu and his team, but Natsu couldn't rebut when Rufus shut him with, _"She'll never be your friend again if we didn't do it."_

"You'll meet her soon," I smirked at him.

He was about to say something when the guild doors have been slammed open.

"Wendy! Wendy!" we saw Lisanna came in rushing. "Lily is back, and he's badly hurt!"

Following her was Elfman, who was holding an exceed in his arms. It really was Pantherlily.

"Sting, Levy," I heard the black exceed murmur. "Go get Sting. Rogue, h-he gave me something for him. Sti-Sting, I need to talk to Sting."

Gray and I shared a look and turned to the blue exceed.

"Can you go fetch Sting?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, I can!" Happy volunteered and turned to the female exceed. "Charles, you get Levy."

The two exceeds went out of the guild and I went to approach Wendy and the patient.

"Do you want me to fetch Cheria or Porlyusica-san for help?" I asked the girl but she shook her head.

"I can handle it," she replied as she continued healing him. "His bruises and wounds are not that deep, but there are too many. His life is not in danger since he has no life-threatening injury but he is too weak. We may need to force him to bed rest for at least three days. I wonder what happened to him. Was he punished or something?"

I turned to Lily who was trying to stay conscious.

"It will take a while before Sting arrives," I told him. "Take a nap. We'll wake you up."

He wanted to argue but I knocked him out. Wendy shrieked but she just shrugged it off.

"I hope Happy will take time bringing Sting here," Gray commented. "I'll get Juvia from the dorms to inform her that Lily is back."

"Okay," I nodded. "Don't force her to come, though. I think she's still pretty tired from her last job."

"Of course," Gray left the guild after that. "Romeo, can you go and run to Porlyusica-san's place to inform Master that Lily came back."

"I'm on it!" Romeo rose from his seat and dashed off.

Lisanna and Elfman also went out to go back for the things they went out for because they left it nearby the station to rush Lily to Wendy. The rest of us were surrounding Wendy and Lily, but I was on guard on anything that can happen.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"So she told you that they are going back to Sabertooth to prepare for the wedding in four days?" the man asked.

'That was fast,' the man thought. 'I thought they will keep her away for at least a year.'

"Yes, My Lord. Will I follow them?" the female assassin asked.

The assassin, who originally came from another country, is currently talking to her master from Julia via communication lacrima. She was assigned to look after a certain blonde girl seven months ago for purposes she didn't know, but didn't inquire since it was her master's decision. The assassin has been nothing but a friend and a co-worker to her target, a cover she had been managing for the past six months since they met.

"No, you don't need to. Zinnia will take over there," her master answered. "After their departure, I want you to leave the village as well. You have to go to Crocus, and get settled there so she won't suspect a thing when you guys meet again in that city. Quince is already there, so get in touch with her. We'll meet again in three months."

'I guess I could use the time to rest as well,' the assassin thought.

"What do you mean, My Lord?"

"I will be there for the Grand Magic Games," the man stated. "Sabertooth will be there as well."

"Are you sure, My Lord?" the assassin questioned. "Because according to my research, that guild hasn't participated in that festival ever since they lost to Fairy Tail year X791."

"Yes, I am sure," her master responded. "This year's games will be different. Only Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus, who are part of the Fiore Alliance, can participate."

"If you say so, My Lord, I will fix everything so that I can go to Crocus upon their departure."

"You and Quince better take extra care of your scents. The next time you'll meet them, they will be surrounded by slayers," her master warned. "Make sure they will not be able to tell that you two are from the west _._ Beware of the slayers, especially Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail, and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth."

"I understand, My Lord."

"Make sure not to blow your cover, Orchid. We'll talk again, soon," and he went out.

The assassin sighed as she went to get ready to go out. She was supposed to meet her target, along with their other friends before lunch. They have plans to spend half a day at the blonde's residence since her siblings are away. Not wanting to be late, she made her way to the local bakery where they both work. It was her day off today, though, that's why she wasn't needed inside.

"Hello, Orchid!" the blonde greeted her as she saw her entering the shop.

"Hey, Rufina, are you done with your work load?" she greeted back. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"I have one more batch of cookies to finish before I'm done," Rufina replied and hand her a bagel. "Eat this for now, and wait for the others, okay?"

"Do you need some help?" she offered, but the blonde just shook her head in disagreement. "I'll be here, then."

At the other end of the communication lacrima earlier, the assassin's master just sighed and leaned back to his chair. It has been another long day for him. He doesn't even notice if it was afternoon or morning, he just focuses on what he is doing.

"You know," a voice from the door of his office said. "It isn't so bad to sleep at least six hours a day."

"I can't afford to do that," he growled.

He can't rest, at least not until his plans are started working. He needs to complete his task as fast as possible.

"Suit yourself, it was merely a suggestion," the other guy sighed. "Anyway, I have good news for you."

"What is it?"

"The Princess and some escorts will be arriving in four days," he informed. "Those old people will probably use her, don't you think?"

"How is that good news?" he gave the other guy a questioning look.

"It'll be quite a show, don't you think?" he saw the guy smirked. "It will only show how desperate they are since there are running low of options. Also, the trio might arrive sooner than expected but I see no threat."

"How about the Supreme Court, what is the situation over there? How are they doing?" he asked.

"Our clean-up plan is already on-going," the other guy answered. "Actually, it's almost finished. They can't do anything else at the moment, but to think of ways to postpone that event. It will still happen, though, since we are going to follow the final verdict of our highest decision making body."

"Is there anything else?"

"A lot of the people want to go to Fiore for the festival since it was leaked that our country is a participant," was the last report. "Not every one of them wants to be a participant, half of them want to go and watch. How are you going to deal about this?"

"Peony can handle that, I'm sure," he answered. "Send someone to help her."

"Of course," the guy then left his office.

He continued working after the report. Even though the man is staying at a luxury palace, the only thing he had his attention to is to formulate his plan and nothing else really mattered. After all, the one who will gain a lot after his plans succeed is him. His plans are not perfect, but that's why he has back up plans. His current plans can fail, but he can't. That's why he is always working. If the guy is a hundred percent honest, a wasted time here in this grand place is a less time to where he wants to be. He just couldn't wait to exit this big building and never come back at all. But of course, that is something that won't happen for a month or two. He has nine months at most.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"Where will you go, Princess?" Erza asked.

We are currently having a meeting at Crocus with Princess Hisui. The only mages that are present here are those who got chosen by the princess when she established the guild alliance. We are called her agents, and we work directly under her authority. The members are Erza Scarlet, Cana Clive (Gildarts had her last name changed), and I, Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail, Minerva Orlando, and Ruffa Lohr of Sabertooth, Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale, Arania Webb of Mermaid Heel, and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus.

"I will be going to one country after another outside of the continent so I will not make it on your comeback party, Ruffa," she answered while turning to the blonde. "My father wishes to strengthen our diplomatic ties, so he's sending me to the nearby countries that are outside the continent while he will be the one who will explore Ishgar."

"Will you be asking us to go with you?" Arania asked, but the Princess shook her head.

"I will be accompanied by Arcadios-sama and Darton-sama," Princess Hisui answered. "I called this meeting because I want all of you to know, and please do inform Quatro Cerberus, too, that all of your guilds are this year's representatives of Fiore in the Grand Magic Games."

"What do you mean, Princess Hisui?" Minerva questioned.

"This year's games will be special," the Princess clarified. "The teams will be by country. We had sent the countries invitations, and we are going there to find out what their responses are."

"Will you strengthen Fiore's security, Princess?" Ruffa asked. "After what happened to my sister, I do not trust the other countries. They might use it as an opportunity to attack Fiore."

Princess Hisui smiled at us.

"That is why I chose Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus to be Fiore's representatives," she answered. "You all will protect the country while enjoying the festival, right?"

I see. That's why she called this meeting.

"We will do our best to make the outsiders feel welcome, Princess," Sherry assured her. "Let show them that we do not lack love here at Fiore!"

"I will count on you, then," she grinned at us. "Well, that's about it. The meeting is now adjourned. I still need to prepare for my trip."

All of us stand and bowed to her as she greeted back.

"Send my regards to Rufina-chan, Ruffa," she said as she exited the conference room.

"Finally, we are off!" Cana groaned. "I have been too working hard these past few days; I have not had a drink for week now!"

"Why the hell are you complaining when you were the one who volunteered to work in the first place, Cana?" Jenny asked her in a bored tone. "But I do agree with you. We are actually having a break for once."

"I do not know about you guys, but I am pretty excited about this year's games," Erza stated. "I cannot wait to find out what kind of mages do the other countries have."

"Me, too," Minerva added. "I will be heading Sabertooth this year."

"No, you will not," Ruffa argued. "The Grand Magic Games is three months away. I am willing to bet you will be pregnant, then. I will be leading the Saber delegates since Sting is already the guild master."

"Actually, knowing Sting, he will probably make a ruckus if he does not get to participate," I pointed out. "Especially since Natsu is going to play for sure."

"Well, it is definitely better if he can participate," Ruffa stated. "That should make him go back to the Sting we once knew, even if it does not last."

"He is still having a hard time, isn't he?" Sherry asked and the two Sabers nodded. "It was too much for him. He must have given them so much love. That is why he is a very strong mage."

"Anyway, you will all come to Sabertooth's comeback party for us, right?" Ruffa asked, changing the topic. "My sister is really excited to meet you all, especially the Fairies."

"We will be there, of course!" I responded. "I am excited to see Luc-Rufina, after all. Anyway, Minerva, who will be in charge of the food in your wedding reception? Can my siblings and I volunteer?"

"Of course," she answered. "You can help Rufina and her friend, since she is the one who volunteered first."

"Her friend?" Erza asked. "She made friends in wherever place she is right now?"

"That is right," Ruffa answered. "Rufina works in a local bakery in a nearby town. She made friends, but none of them are mages. Why don't you all come to meet her right now?"

We all looked at each other for a minute before I responded.

"We would have like that, but I'm afraid I must return to the guild immediately," I responded. "Laxus will fry me with his lightning bolts if I spent more time away. He was actually gonna kill someone earlier when he found out that he will substitute me behind the bar counter."

"I don't think I can come as well," Minerva gave an apologetic look. "I need to look after someone. He is not getting any better."

With that, all of us parted ways. Cana went off to meet her father, while Erza and I immediately took the train ride back to Magnolia.

"Lucy's coming back, huh?" I heard Erza mumbled. "And yet we still do not have news about the three who went to Julia. Do you think it's a good thing that she's already coming back?"

"If you ask me, yes, Erza," I responded. "It is not just about her and Julia; there is also Sting. Her comeback will surely cheer Sting up, even just for a bit. You heard Minerva, right? He is not getting any better. And I am sure Natsu and Gray are also excited. They were not as down as Sting, but they are Lucy's closest friends in the first place."

"You are right," Erza smiled. "I guess I do miss our light as well. And I swear, as long as she is under our care, she will never experience something like that again."

"We will protect her from any harm this time," I added.

I can't help but be reminded of what happened nine months ago: the night when Master and Laxus came from Sabertooth with Sting and Rufus, along with the bad news.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _I don't know why, but Master gathered up all the members one night. He said that he is going to announce something important. And what is strange is that he never informed me or Erza about it._

 _It was around six in the evening. Earlier this day, Rufus and Sting came rushing here. We do not know what had happened, but Master, Wendy, and Laxus went to Sabertooth in hurry. They came back half an hour ago without Wendy, but they are accompanied by Sting and Rufus._

 _"What do you think is this about?" Gajeel asked._

 _"Beats me," Levy responded. "Anyway, didn't they leave with Wendy earlier? Where is she?"_

 _"Are you all in?" Master asked in a serious voice. "Where are Juvia and Cana?"_

 _"I have sent them a message, Master," Warren responded. "They're already at the station. But I cannot seem to reach Lucy, yet."_

 _"Don't worry about her," Laxus stated. "She's excused for the announcement today, and so is Wendy."_

 _After the two girls arrived, Master gained our attention and what he said made us froze._

 _"Lucy is leaving Fairy Tail."_

 _"What the hell do you mean by leaving, Master?!" Gray and Natsu burst out at the same time._

 _"Lucy will never leave us!" Natsu growled. "If she does, she would have consulted me about it. She's my best friend!"_

 _"Let Gramps finish, Natsu, Gray!" Laxus glared at them._

 _"What do you know about this, Laxus?" Cana asked. "And they are right; she will never leave her family!"_

 _"She has to," silenced embraced us when Master responded._

 _Then, he explained what happened. She was attacked by a fake Natsu and suffered trauma because of it. It turns out that she is currently at Sabertooth, with Wendy looking after her with other healers. So that explains why Rufus and Sting rushed in here earlier. But why are they here for now?_

 _"Where's the bastard who hurt her?" Natsu, Gray, and Erza asked in dangerous voice._

 _They did not like what they heard, and neither did we. And when we heard what they planned for Lucy, Natsu burst out again._

 _"You had her memories erased, and she will be taken away?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Why did you not consider asking our stand about this before coming up to a decision? We're her team! You can't just take her away from us!"_

 _"Shut up, Natsu!" Erza glared at him. "Let's hear them out. How bad is her trauma, Master?"_

 _"She can't even stand a fire from a candle, Erza-san," Sting answered. "And when Laxus-san and I tried to approach her earlier, she unconsciously distanced herself away from us."_

 _"And we were not even three meters near her," Laxus added._

 _"So the part of taking her memories away makes sense, but why does she need to leave the guild?" Gray asked in a surprisingly calm tone._

 _"I want to give her a new life, Gray," Rufus answered. "She's my sister, she's my responsibility. You already had your chance with her. It's my turn."_

 _Gray and Rufus started a staring match because of what Rufus said. It is no doubt that Gray is the guy on this guild that had treated Lucy as his younger sister, aside from her cousin Laxus._

 _"Take care of my sister, then," Gray sighed._

 _I looked at him. I am sure that he did not like for Lucy to be taken away, but I think he realized that Rufus wants to make up to Lucy. After all, Rufus is her true brother._

 _"I will, and she's my sister," Rufus pointed out._

 _"What do you mean by that Gray?!" Natsu furiously asked. "You're okay with them taking Luce?!"_

 _"If it is necessary for her safety, yes," Gray gave him a sharp look. "In fact you should be thankful for them, Natsu. Lucy was attacked by an impostor who pretended to be you. If Sting and Laxus can't even approach her three meters away, what do you think her reaction will be when it's you?"_

 _Natsu flinched for a second, but was again about to say something when Rufus beat him to it._

 _"She'll never be your friend again if we didn't do it."_

* * *

I was awakened from thoughts when we heard that the train had arrived in Magnolia. Erza and I went out of the train and saw Team Shadow Gear rushing to leave the station with Charles. Erza and I looked at each other before Erza called them.

"Levy! Jet! Droy!" they stopped their tracks and faced us in surprise. "Why are you guys in a hurry?"

"Erza, Mira, Lily's back in the guild!" Jet answered in a rush. "Warren messaged us with that news earlier and Charles even came to get us. They said that he is asking for Levy, that's why we came here immediately."

With that, the five of us rushed out of the station and ran to the guild. I hope Lily's okay.

We burst into the building and saw that our members were surrounding someone. There we saw Lily being on Wendy's care. He was obviously sleeping and we didn't care comment about his look because he looks like he's been through hell.

"Lily," Wendy shook him awake. "Levy-san's here."

When he woke up, Levy shoved us aside and went to hug the exceed. He was tensed but he relaxed after a moment. Lily was in Levy's arm when Wendy approached him.

"I managed to heal your wounds in your normal form," Wendy said. "There might be wounds that shrink because of your size so can you change into your battle form for me to check if I missed out something?"

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

A day like this one has been what I can consider usual since I have experienced the effects of some absences in the guild. Orga and Dobengal are out for guild business. Minerva, who just came from Crocus, is roaming around the guild, as if she is looking after someone. Rufus is also out; he is probably doing something for the upcoming wedding. I am on a little break from tons of paper works, while Master Jiemma is probably spending his time relaxing somewhere in the town.

I gulped my 30th mug of beer today. And as I smile bitterly because of the after taste, I remembered how well I have been these last nine months. And yeah, that was sarcasm.

I lost my cousin. I lost my "twin". I lost my best friend, Lector, along with Frosch. And lastly, I even lost Yukino. Well, I am not implying that she is mine but that is beside the point. They all left me and that happened in a span of few months.

You all know what happened to Blondie. Because of that, Rogue went to Fairy Tail to talk to his brother. And they decided that they would go back to their country so they left a month after with Pantherlily. Rogue left Frosch to Yukino and me. And I have not heard anything from him since. It is not only me, but both Fairies and Sabers are on the edge of waiting something, anything at all, some news from them. We are not even sure if they are still alive.

But that was not all, four months without having any whereabouts about the three who went to the neighboring kingdom, Frosch and Lector found their parents. They went to live with them and I did not have the heart to stop them from doing so. They visit me once or twice a week but it still does not feel right not having them all the time. And just three months ago, Yukino left Sabertooth. She went to join Mermaid Heel. Her life belongs to Kagura since she lost to her back in the Grand Magic Games, so she went to her side. I guess Kagura was kind enough for allowing Yukino stay here for the time being. She visits us once or twice every month. But I still miss her. I will never admit that to anyone, though.

I was about to ask our bar maid to refill my mug when someone gripped on my right hand. I glared at the culprit but she glared back.

"Stop drinking, idiot! Do not make Orga attend another gathering of guild masters because you are too wasted to move!"

"I can control my alcohol intake, Ojou. I am not even close of being drunk yet! And for your information, the gathering of guild masters today is cancelled. It seems that Oba-san from Lamia Scale who is supposed to lead the meeting is busy for something," then, I saw a familiar blonde coming to us. "Besides, I look a lot better than your approaching fiancé!"

She turned to him and glared at his current look. He was obviously tired and stressed.

"Rufus! Why do look so stressed?" Minerva scolded him. "You better not look like that on our wedding or else, you are marrying yourself!"

"Hey, now, do not worry. I am fine," he responded. "I am just tired. I have been looking around town for an apartment for a whole day. I just need to rest."

"Why do you need an apartment for?" I asked my cousin.

"It is not for me. It is for my sisters," he answered. "They will be here in a few days. Where will they stay if they come back?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Our guild does not really own dormitories. Maybe you can work with that next, Sting," Minerva suggested. "Have you tried asking about Yukino's former apartment?"

"That was the first place I started to look for because it was decent but I found out that it is already occupied," he responded with a sigh. "I tried the apartment buildings in the next town, too, but there's no vacant space."

I looked at him because of his problem. He is right: my female cousins do not have somewhere to stay at here. Suddenly, an idea crossed my mind.

"They can stay at _my_ place," the engaged couple turned to me because of what I said. "Nobody is there except for me."

"Hmmm," Rufus turned to me. "I could consider but you only have one guest room, Sting."

"I can get Rufina to use Rogue's room," they both looked at me shocked. "What? It is not like he is coming back. I might as well put that room into use!"

"He will come back, Sting," Minerva said with a warning voice. "Maybe they just ran into some trouble."

"The agreement was half a year, Ojou. If he wants to come back, he should have done it three months ago," I retorted.

Silence took over.

"Well, I guess that is a good back-up if I have no options. They will be here two days before the wedding to settle in and for the cake," Rufus said.

"Great. I'll ask someone to prepare the rooms," I responded. "I will go back to my office."

The moment I turned my back on them, I can smell pity. I hate it. They have nothing to feel sorry about. I am pretty sure I am doing well.

How pathetic, Sting Eucliffe! You can't even convince yourself to believe in your own lies.

Then, a certain memory came to mind.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"You are what?" my eyes widened at what she said._

 _This cannot be happening._

 _"I am quitting the guild, Master Sting," she said in her all time sweet voice but in a sad tone._

 _It hurts that she cannot even looked straight into my eyes as she said that._

 _"Why? Did somebody offend you? Don't you feel welcome anymore?"_

 _It is happening again. Please tell me this is only a bad dream._

 _She shook her head._

 _"My life belongs to Kagura-sama," I froze for I realized what she was getting at. "She did not rush me or anything, but I still belong to her. Therefore, I should go to her. I will be going to Mermaid Heel."_

 _I am going to lost someone again._

* * *

I shook my head, and kept moving. I was on the stairs when our doors opened with an unexpected visitor. A familiar blue exceed from my cousin's former guild.

"Sting! Where is Sting?!"

"Happy, what are yo-" Happy cut me off. "You have to come with me to Fairy Tail right now!"

"Hey, now! You can't just barged in here, and kidnap our guil-" "Lily's back and he has something for you from Rogue!"

Happy cut off Rufus and we were shocked at what he said.

"What?!"

I did not exactly realize what was happening and when I came to my senses, we were already at Magnolia with me being carried by Natsu-san's exceed. We shut the door open and they all turned to us.

"I BROUGHT STING!" Happy shouted. "HOW'S LILY?"

We brushed the audience aside and reached where Wendy is and she is healing Gajeel-san's exceed who was literally covered with bruises and wounds.

"Lily? What the fuck happened to you?" I asked as I checked him out.

"When we got to the kingdom, the brothers were accepted whole heartedly but they did not do the same for me. They threw me in the dungeon even with the brothers' complaints. I have been there for eight months, and I haven't seen them since. I got these bruises trying to escape, and I had no idea of what was happening outside my cell," Lily started narrating. "But every week, an assassin named Muscari always visits me under Gajeel's orders. She told me important things like Rogue had their uncle to prison because of what he did to Lucy. And the justice section found him guilty and they had him sentenced to death. Gajeel and Rogue are currently doing their jobs as rulers but they have yet to reach a decision upon who will the next king be."

"Then, four days ago, Muscari visited me for the last time," Lily continued. "She said that I will be soon be deported back to Fiore, and she gave me two letters: one from Gajeel for Fairy Tail and one from Rogue for you."

He then got something out and handed it to me. I ripped the envelope and read the letter. My blood starting to boil after I read what was written on a damned piece of paper.

 _Bastard. I will kill him._

"What does it say, Sting?" Erza-san asked and I handed them the letter.

All of them had the same reaction as me, though. They are pissed and I think their blood is also boiling for what Rogue had written.

"What does your letter say?" I asked them and Levy-san handed me theirs.

* * *

 _Master, as well as everybody in the guild,_

 _I know it has been a long time since you guys heard from me, but you guys do not have to worry. I am alive and well, and so is my brother. We just need to take care of few things since our positions in Julia are not a joke, but I promise to be back in one piece in few months' time. Take care, and I will see you soon._

 _Until then,_

 _Gajeel Redfox._

* * *

"So, that's how it is," I said with a bitter laugh. "Well, at least Gajeel-san updated you guys about his condition. My letter was just a bastard asking for a simple request."

"What is?" Laxus-san asked. "You are not thinking that Rogue is not coming back, are you?

"How could I not think Rogue is not coming back when all I had from him is this damned piece of paper with a useless message?" I scoffed. "And Gajeel-san said "I'll" instead of "We'll". He is not planning to come back, Laxus-san. That is the truth."

"Stin-"

"I'm fine, Lisanna-san. You don't have to worry."

"I better go," I turned to Lily. "Thank you for giving the letter. Get well soon. Also, Rufina will be arriving at our guild in four days and we'll be having a party to welcome her. Try to be there."

I then turned to the exact exceed who carried me here.

"Happy, do you think you can fly me back to Sabertooth? I really have some papers to finish."

"Aye," silence embraced the guild as I marched out.

For the nth time today, I can smell people pitying for me which made me slightly annoyed. I don't need their sympathy. Whether people pity me or not, nothing will change how I'm feeling right now and they don't even understand what I'm going through.

My flight back to our guild was uneventful. I guess even Happy knows when not to talk. Happy was definitely the most talkative exceed that I've met but he's pretty silent the whole time. When I got there, I thanked Happy and ignored the questions of my guild members. I shut myself in my office and slammed my table with Rogue's letter.

* * *

 _Sting,_

 _Take care of Lucy._

 _Rogue._

* * *

That's it. That's the whole damned letter from that MIA partner of mine, and I could not help but glare. This is all I get from him after worrying about his ass for months? He should've at least wrote something about his plans or whereabouts like if is he staying there, or is he coming back, or whatever. And for fuck's sake, this request goes without saying! Lucy is my cousin, my family; of course, I will take care of her! What does he think of me as? I am not the irresponsible and insensitive Sting Eucliffe who never thought of others anymore! I already changed and he fucking knows that!

Rogue, that bastard, he better not come back and expect to be welcomed open arms, because I'll definitely go for his head. And for the next time I'll see him, I'll protect Lucy from him, too.

With that thought, I started doing my paperwork because I need to vent this out one way or another.

* * *

 **Rufina's POV**

I was double checking my things that I need to bring to Sabertooth. Our train ride is tomorrow afternoon, but a carriage that will transport our things will come sometime in the morning. I wanted to make sure I have it all. Yuki-chan actually suggested that I can just ask Virgo to keep my things in the Spirit World but I can't seem to like the idea of that. Because I had too much things, Rufus-nii arranged a carriage that will transport most of our things. He also informed me that we will be staying at Sting's place, and assured me that the other blonde did not mind.

I was actually curious on how Sting looked like so I went to buy a Weekly Sorcerer magazine and I found out why my sister said that no girl in the continent is out of his league. He was handsome, indeed. He is the youngest guild master at the moment, and a dragon slayer, which I found out, was a super plus points for most woman today. Though, he does look arrogant and egocentric in his photo. Another thing I discovered is the girl who he has his sights on, I asked my sister and it turns out to be Yuki-chan. So I concluded the fact that if my cousin is a jerk, Yuki-chan is out of his league. Yuki-chan is an angel; she doesn't deserve to be with a jerk. But whenever I imagined them together, they actually look great together. They both have great looks so I'm sure their future babies will also look great. I guess I have to test him first before I make any moves.

"Princess, are you done with the two boxes?" Loke entered my room again.

Loke already took down two boxes of my things so I won't do it tomorrow. I am really grateful of having my spirits.

"That one is set," I pointed to one of the boxes. "You can go back after that. I still need to put things in this box tomorrow."

"Okay, then I'll come again tomorrow," he didn't give me a chance to respond since he quickly got out of my room after carrying the box.

After that, I sighed and went to my bed. I let out a smile as I think of tomorrow. I'll finally be a mage associated with a guild. I can't wait to go on a job and meet all of them. Rufus-nii told me that they will be holding a welcome party for us, but I sure hope they did not go overboard. It's a shame that the Princess can't attend the party because she is currently country hopping, but Ruffa-nee said that the Princess assured her attendance for the wedding so I guess I'll see her then.

I was thinking about how I'll do as a mage as I fell asleep.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Isn't that my line?" he grunted. "It's unusual to see you all alone. Where's your team?"_

 _"I'm on my own," I paused. "We don't do every job together, you know. So, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I come here whenever I want to get away," he found himself responding. "I actually found this place some time when the games took place. Nobody came or discovered it, until you."_

 _"Then, I'll be intruding your personal sanctuary," I smiled at him. "I hope you don't sue me."_

 _The guy found himself trying to hold back a laugh._

 _"We never officially introduce ourselves to each other, have we?" I smiled at him again and offer my hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."_

 _He gave a genuine smile and he replied, "Ro-_

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

I was awakened because of my alarm clock. When I got to me senses, I happily jumped off my bed when I realize what today is.

I'll be an official mage before today ends! I can't wait!

* * *

 **Please Review.**

 **I don't own the characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It was a busy day for Sabertooth mages, not only because the wedding is two days away, but also because the Lohr sisters are to come back once again. The members were all working in their assigned tasks. Orga, the one who was in charge of the event, made sure that everything is organized and ready for the welcoming party. Almost half of their population is working under him right now. Sting, on the other hand, is making sure his place is ready. He has some members helped him clean his house because it is where the sisters will stay at. Rufus and Minerva are busy working for the last touches in their wedding preparations. They have met a transport guild to borrow their services for carriages that will be used for the wedding day. Dobengal is assigned to wait for the sisters in the train station, while the former guild master Jiemma made sure of the security of the guild and the town. He has members follow his instructions in cases of emergencies.

It was around lunch when Sting and the members who helped him entered the guild. They were done fixing his house for his cousins and visitors for this day.

"What time will they be arriving?" Sting asked Rufus as he motioned the bartender for a drink.

"Around three," his cousin answered. "Did you invite others?"

"I invited Fairy Tail, of course. I think Natsu-san and his team will come since they are here in town for a mission," Sting responded. "I hope they will not party too much, though. Lector and Frosh are coming, too."

"What about Yukino, Sting?" Minerva asked. "Have you talked to Kagura about her?"

The guild master nodded.

"I called Mermaid Heel yesterday to talk to Kagura about her. According to her, she is indeed aware of the occasion but she is also away on a mission with Risley-san," Sting answered. "Kagura did say that she probably will come straight here as soon as she had reported to their guild. I do hope she will make it, I kinda missed her presence."

The last sentence from the current guild master earned him looks and teasing smiles from the couple and Orga who happened to overheard their conversation. When he realized what he said, he turned away from them with an excuse.

"I told you," Orga grinned as he approached the Rufus and Minerva. "He likes Yukino."

"I think you should not tease him that much," Rufus told them. "He went through a lot. Give him a break."

"He hates being pitied, Rufus," Minerva pointed out. "I think teasing him is better than having him know we pity him. Anyway, what about Lamia Scale? Will they come?"

"Jura-san said they will try to come," Orga replied. "Will the Princess come?"

"Nope, she is not in the country at the moment. She went to some countries for diplomatic purposes," Minerva responded. "But she did say she will make it for the wedding."

"Days are passing too fast, don't you think?" Orga remarked. "After the wedding, guilds will start the preparation for the Grand Magic Games. Do you think we will participate this year?"

"We will," Minerva said with confidence. "I will discuss it after the wedding, but I am sure that we have no choice to participate this year."

Rufus and Orga looked at each other and shrugged. They went back to work after the chat. Sting, on the other hand, started his pile of papers for the day to wait for their arrival.

Meanwhile, Team Natsu is also preparing to attend the party in the guild on a certain hotel in that town. They just finished their job this morning from an overnight work, and they rest up a bit. When they woke up, it was already after lunch. They immediately went to get ready, not minding their empty stomachs.

"Natsu! Hurry up, or I will cut you!" Erza threatened as the guy was using the bathroom for too long. "You are taking too long to shower! Lisanna and Wendy are not even done yet because of you!"

"Ha-hai!" squeaked the guy.

"Gray-san, your clothes are on the floor," Wendy said while sweat-dropping. "Are we the only ones who will attend?"

"No," Happy answered. "Laxus and his tribe are also coming here after their job. I was told that they will make it. I am so excited to meet Lu- Rufina!"

"I guess it will take us a while to get used to her new name, huh?" Lisanna pointed out.

Lisanna is a new member of the team who joined after Lucy left Fairy Tail. She was reluctant of the idea first, but Natsu insisted. She doesn't know why, but she noticed that for some reason, Natsu has been behaving like he is her bodyguard or something.

"But her character did not change," Gray smiled at them. "She will still be our light. Not just of Fairy Tail or Sabertooth, but with all who know her."

"Aye, sir!"

"You got that right!"

After they all have dressed properly, they started walking towards the guild. On the way, they met Blue Pegasus' Jenny, Ichiya, and the Trimens. They greeted each other, and made their way to Sabertooth together.

When they opened the guild doors, a big banner for welcoming the sisters later are seen.

"Oh, Team Natsu and Blue Pegasus!"

"Wow, you prepared well!" Jenny commented as she looked around the guild hall.

"It is Orga who deserve the compliments," Minerva greeted them. "Though, I think he went overboard. He got excited about Ruffa's comeback. Anyway, welcome to our generous guild! I am so happy that you could join us."

Minerva led them inside and have them seated in a table. After a few minutes, Lamia Scale's Lyon, Cheria, and Sherry arrived with Mermaid Heel's Yukino, Risley, Arania, and Millianna along with Frosch and Lector.

Orga was the one who welcomed them, and guide them to tables inside the guild hall.

"Jura-san sends his regards and apologies for not being able to attend," Lyon told him. "Obaba-sama had him on a job."

"Kagura is also away for an important job," Risley explained.

"It's fine. At least some of you made it. And oh, Yukino, Frosch, Lector, you might wanna check on our current guild master. He is probably sulking," Orga said to his former guild mates. "He thought you guys will not make it. Please go upstairs and drag him away from his pile of papers. It is supposed to be a joyous occasion."

"Eh? I thought we confirmed our atte- Oh, let's go!" Lector said as he lead the other exceed and Yukino to Sting's office.

 _'Sting-kun wasn't able to confirm Yukino's attendance, was he?'_ Lector thought while sweat-dropping. _'He will be surprise. If he could just gain some balls and ask her out already, but no! He is denying his feelings, and that makes it more than obvious.'_

"Please do make yourselves comfortable," Rufus said as he joined them. "It's quarter to 3. They will arrive any moment now."

"Just wishing we could be at the office right now to watch Sting get stupid," Orga murmured.

"Their train is arriving around this time, should I go and escort them?" Natsu said as he heard the train stopping from the way to the station.

"They got Dobengal there," Minerva assured him. "Where is Mira?"

"Mira-nee went on a photo shoot," Lisanna responded. "But I think she and Cana will be able to come."

"It would have been better if Crime Sorciere is here," Orga added. "They did help Ruffa back then. Don't you guys know where they are?"

"They are an independent guild," Gray answered. "They do not stay at one place for a long time. I do think they are around Magnolia, since one of the dark guilds there recently got destroyed."

"You should've asked us to send them an invitation," Erza pointed out. "We use pigeons to get through them."

"Fairy Tail is really the closest guild to them, I guess," Minerva stated. "The dark haired girl is like a sister to Gray, the other girl befriended Juvia, and the Jellal guy is Erza's childhood sweetheart. How are things between you two?"

"Wh-What are you saying?! There is nothing going on between Jellal and me!" the scarlet haired mage denied. "Besides, he is engaged!"

"Oh, really?" Minerva smirked. "He is engaged to whom, may I ask?"

"Does that even ma-" "WE'RE HERE!"

All mages turned to one woman who was followed by another lady, and Dobengal who was carrying three bags with him.

"RUFFA!"

The party started after Rufina received her guild mark from Sting which was placed on the left side of her lower abdomen. By that time, Rufus gathered Team Natsu and the other visitors from the other guilds, and went to the newbie of the Sabertooth guild.

"Rufina!" he called out to his sister who was talking to Dobengal and Sting. "Some people would like to meet you."

"Rufus-nii, wh- Oh my gosh! It's Team Natsu!" the lady squealed which made them laughed at her. "I'm a big fan!"

"I guess introductions are not needed," Ruffa joked. "Introduce yourself to them; they are friends of our guilds. We, along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus are within an alliance under Princess Hisui."

"Go-good afternoon, I'm Rufina Lohr!" she squeaked. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Actually, that's not right," Rufina wondered at the response of the grinning Gray. "It's nice to see you again, Rufina. Didn't your siblings tell you what your guild was before the incident?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the Team and her siblings grinned at her.

"You were a Fairy Tail mage," Erza smiled at her which made her surprised. "And you were in our team, welcome back to being a mage, Rufina."

She was shocked when the team hugged her and they chuckled at her reaction.

"I'm a new member, though," Lisanna chuckled. "But since we're allies, we got the privilege to join in any job if we want to. So, care to go on a job with us next week?"

"I'm sorry, Lisanna, but she is fully book for next week," they all turned to the new voice that joined them. "I got to take her first for a job. I'm her cousin."

"Laxus-nii!" Rufina went to hug him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you're from Fairy Tail!"

He was with his tribe, Mira and Cana.

"You know him, Rufina?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"Of course, he is my cousin! He visits me once or twice a month," the answer made Laxus gulped as the other Fairy Tail mages, and even Sting consumed in jealousy.

It was then that Natsu realized that the one who smells like apple and cinnamon who meets Laxus every two weeks was his cousin who they had hidden for a while.

"LAXUS!"

After confronting Laxus and partying, the mages finally decided to stop at 10 in the evening. The Fairy Tail mages decided to go back to the hotel they were staying along with the other mages of the other guilds, and the sisters went with Sting, the two exceeds, and Yukino.

They reached an average two-story house. The moment they entered, they were greeted with a fully equipped living room. The first floor of the house consists of the living room, dining room, bathroom, and a kitchen that has been barely used in the last few months.

"The kitchen and dining room is in there," Sting pointed to the back. "All the rooms are upstairs, let's go."

When they arrived at the second floor, they saw a hall with six rooms: Sting's room, Rogue's former room, the exceeds' room, the guest room, the storage room where he had put the majority of Rogue's things, and surprisingly, a mini-library.

"Your room will be this one in front of mine, Rufina," he opened the room. "You can design it the way you want."

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

"You can design it the way you want."

We entered to find a normal looking room with black and white motif with a king sized bed. It has a dresser, a table, and a its own bathroom, as well as veranda. It must be Rogue-sama's room. It made me remember the conversation we had earlier when Lector, Frosch, and I went to his office.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Sting-kun!" Lector barged into the office with Frosch and I following._

 _"Lector! Frosch! Yukino!" he stood and went to us. "I am so glad you three made it!"_

 _"Fro thinks so, too."_

 _"Sting-kun, our parents said we can stay here until the wedding," Lector excitedly announced. "The Lohr sisters are moving in with you, right? Will they be sharing the guest room?"_

 _"No, Lector," Sting replied. "Rufina will stay at Rogue's room, since it is unoccupied."_

 _"Why?" Frosch wondered. "Where will Rogue stay when he comes back, then?"_

 _I saw him flinched at Frosch' follow up question._

 _"Sting?" I called out to him. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Um, yeah," he responded and then he turned to Frosch. "We will just use the room since he's not here yet. Do not worry about him, 'kay? Rufina and Ruffa do not intend to stay in the house forever, either. They will move out as soon as they find a new apartment for both of them. Do not tell Rufina about the room being occupied by someone later, okay?"_

 _"Okay!" the exceed replied._

 _"Why don't you two go head down stairs? I have something to talk about to Yukino," Sting said to the exceeds who nodded and exited the office. "Take a seat, Yukino."_

 _He went to sit on his chair and I took the seat in front of him._

 _"Have you heard from Kagura about the favor I asked her?" he asked me, but I looked at him in confusion as a response. "I asked her to let you stay here for at least a week after the wedding which she permitted."_

 _Oh, that._

 _"Yes, I am aware. That is why I brought some things with me. But why, though?"_

 _"I need you... uh, I mean, for Rufina. I heard from Rufus that you are already in great terms with her. I was hoping that you could help her adjust. You do not need to worry about your expenses and accommodation. Kagura did agree in the condition of you not to spend a jewel under my care."_

 _"Oh, in that case, I don't mind. Where will I stay here, then?"_

 _"You will stay at my place," I was surprised of what he said. "You can have my room, I will sleep with the exceeds. Their room is big enough for the three of us."_

 _"Bu-" "No more buts."_

 _I wanted to argue, but I realized it was pointless after seeing his expression. He was looking too serious for a matter like this, with a barely visible tint of red in his cheeks because of embarrassment. He did, after all, just asked a lady to stay the night in his room._

* * *

"This room is pretty nice," Rufina commented. "Did you design it?"

We flinched at Rufina's question because we know we can't tell her it is her boyfriend's room.

"I never knew you like black," Sting responded, to change the topic.

"It's beautiful and mysterious," she smiled at us while replying. "Don't you think so?"

"Anyway, get settle," Sting instructed. "I will show Ruffa her room. Go and wash up so you can take a rest."

"Thank you, Sting."

We exited the room and went to the next room.

"This is your room, Ruffa," he told the older mage. "Get settled."

Sting and I, along with the exceeds exited the room.

"I will just get some things, and then you can go and settle at my room," Sting told me. "Lector, fix me bedding at your room. I will be sleeping with you two."

"Okay, Sting-kun!"

We went to his room. As I enter, I could not help but noticed how the room feels like him in many ways. The room is just like Rogue-sama's room, with silver and white as motif. He has a picture of Sabertooth on a wall, and his lampshade is a white dragon figurine.

"You can go and take a shower," he told me. "There's my bathroom. There are clean towels and unused toothbrushes on the drawer in the side."

"Thank you," I said as I carried my bag to the bathroom.

I heard the door closed probably because he exited his room. I sighed.

 _What happened to you, Sting? Why aren't you that cheerful and arrogant anymore? You rarely smile; it is like I have never known you._

When I was done showering and entered his room once again, I sat down his bed and had my eyes on his nightstand. It would not hurt to look what's on it, right? I opened it only to find a piece of paper.

But my anger rose when I saw what's on the piece of paper.

* * *

 _Sting,_

 _Take care of Lucy._

 _Rogue._

* * *

A letter or a note from Rogue-sama, and you can't even see any form of update on it?! When did he send this? When did Sting receive this?

"Yukino, I came to get som-" Sting barged into the room but he flinched when he saw what I'm holding. "I guess I wouldn't need to hide it from you then."

"What do you mean, Sting?" I stand up and face him. "When did you receive this?"

"Lily came back from Julia four days ago," he answered. "That little note is all I got. But it's clear there, right?"

"What's clear?"

"Rogue's not coming back," he looked at me straight in the eyes as a tear fell from his right eye. "And I don't know how to tell this news to Frosch, or to my cousin by the time her memories come back."

His eyes were full of sadness, worry, anger, loneliness, and yearning.

"Sting," I whispered his name.

I unconsciously made my way to where he was standing. When I am in front of him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head and buried his face in my neck. He was shocked by my actions, but began sobbing after a moment.

 _You must have been feeling lonely, haven't you? I'm sorry, Sting. I left you behind, too._

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

"The visitors already settled in the palace. I had asked Kalmia and Anemone to look after them," Gajeel informed me. "Are you sure that you do not want to meet them?"

"I thought we agreed that you will handle them?" I retorted.

"You should at least greet them, dear brother. I mean, they came all the way from Ishgar to find out our response to their invitation," he advised.

"We agreed that you do the communications, while I work backstage," I pointed out. "We are going to accept their invitation for the festival, anyway. They will see me eventually."

"Lo-" Gajeel's response was cut off when we heard a knock coming from my door.

We were in my office. I was doing papers and other business this brother of mine disturbed me for the news of their arrival.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Come in."

A lady walked in and bowed to our presence. It was an assassin who directly works under me: Violet Earthtone.

"I suppose that you are here to report?" I asked the lady and she nodded.

"I have arranged what you had instructed, My Lord," she started. "All of the possible participants for the festival will gather next week. Also, I received the reports from Syringa and Urn. They had confirmed some of the funny business the elders are conducting. They said that they will come to you with the evidences later. It seems that they ran to some trouble. They are resting at our quarter's infirmary."

"Good work, Violet," I praised. "Inform the two that they can just meet me tomorrow, instead. Let them rest, the same goes for you as well. You are dismissed."

"Please excuse me, Lord Raios, Lord Gino," she politely bowed again and left.

"I will see them when they request for my presence," I told Gajeel. "But not at this moment. I really have to finish these papers."

"I'll go and tell them that, then," Gajeel responded. "Good night, Raios."

When he was gone, I stopped writing and sighed. Not once I have ever thought that I am a prince. Not even once in my life that I thought that I can be one.

I miss Ishgar. I miss Fiore. I miss our town. I miss our guild. I miss Sting, Yukino, Minerva-ojou, Rufus, Orga, Ruffa, Master Jiemma, and all our other members. I miss Frosch and Lector. Above all, I miss her. I miss my mate, Lucy.

It's a relief that I hadn't claimed her yet. If I did, I wouldn't survive being away from her because my dragon won't allow me to. But I will claim her, in the future. That's for sure. That is what I am working hard for every day. I will see to it that she will be safe with me.

"You missed her, don't you?" I heard a voice of a woman by the door asked. "She's doing well, better than you do. It's been a while, Rogue Cheney-san. Or is it Prince Raios now?"

My eyes widened when I saw two familiar figures from Fiore.

"Princess Hisui, Arcadios-san," I barely speak. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to greet you," the princess smiled. "Gajeel-san said that you were still busy to meet us, so we came to meet you instead. You've grown thinner. Are they letting you starve yourself?"

"No," was my only response.

"Can you leave us alone, Arcadios-sama?" the princess requested, and her aide obliged.

She invited herself into my office, and took the seat in front of me.

"Nice kingdom you have here," she told me.

"It's a kingdom of assassins and monsters slayers, what's so nice about it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

It's true. In Julia, most females grow up to be assassins, while most males grow up to be monsters slayers, like that fucking bastard who attacked my Lucy.

"Your subjects value loyalty to the bones," she pointed out.

That's true. Every Julian National is actually very loyal. When they had pledge their allegiance, you can guarantee that they will never perform an act of betrayal. In this country, betrayal is the highest form of crime an individual can ever commit.

"I know," I whispered. "So, why did you ask Arcadios-san to leave us?"

"Nothing, really," she said with a teasing smile. "I just came to congratulate you, though I know it's too late, for hooking up with Fiore's light without anyone knowing. You did a great job for that one."

I flinched for a moment and gave her a sharp look, "How di-"

"Leo spilled the tea."

I hissed in annoyance. If the princess knew about our relationship, then everybody back home might know as well. I wanted to keep it hidden until she was ready to have it public, but her spirit just went and spread it like that? I guess I am not the one to talk. My actions towards her when she got hurt might have them wondering.

"Don't you want to at least know how she's doing?"

I looked at her and she gave me a look.

"She's physically and mentally stronger now," she informed me.

"That's good," I replied.

"It will only take a while for her to be popular and gain hundreds of admirers," she stated.

"What are you trying to say, Hisui-hime?"

"Don't you think you're cruel?" she asked innocently.

"Pardon me?"

"You didn't break up with her before the spell was casted, right?" I flinched. "So if ever she fell for one admirer, and then remember her past, her conscience will eat her up for she didn't know she was literally cheating."

She's right. Why didn't I end the things between us to prevent future complications? Are you really asking that to yourself, Rogue? You can't. You love her too much to actually let her go on with her life without you. You're selfish.

"I have to go now since I am pretty tired from travelling," the princess stood up her seat as she said that. "By the way, Rufus and Minerva's wedding is happening in two days. Why don't you send them a gift? I'll be happy to deliver it for you."

"I'll have someone to deliver it on your quarters tomorrow," I responded.

"You still have work, huh?" she asked. "If we won't see each other tomorrow before we leave for the next country, then I'll see you in three months' time, Prince Raios."

After she left, I got my communication lacrima out and rang one someone. It took a while before I got connected but the person I called for did answer.

"Good evening, My Lord," Rose greeted. "I apologize for not being able to answer your call as soon as possible. I just arrived in my apartment."

She is an assassin who works for me. She's under cover at the moment in Fiore with three others.

"Why are you arriving late?" I asked her.

"The event I was telling you yesterday took place today," she answered. "I stayed up there until it was okay to leave."

"I see," I responded. "How are they doing?"

"They are doing well, My Lord," she reported. "I heard that Light is staying in White's house, along with two cats and a mermaid for the time being. Light is still shining, and I do think that White improved."

"Thank you for your report, Rose," I stated. "Just remember to call me or Tulip if ever there's an emergency."

"I understand, My Lord."

"I'll call you again for updates," I then dropped the call.

I leaned back to my chair and sighed. I started working again when another knocked was heard from my door.

"Come in," I said in my low voice and saw a female walked in my office.

I held back the urge to grit my teeth as I am seeing this woman in front of me again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gave her a sharp look.

"That's not very polite of you, Raios," she gave a look of disapproval. "I'm older than you so you should know how to respect me."

"I'm higher than you so it's you who should display respect for me," I countered. "You are speaking to a prince, old woman. The first thing you do is bow."

"What do you know about the hierarchy of authority in this country when you are nothing but a low-waged mage of another continent?" she mocked.

"Are you questioning my authority?" I glared at her. "Or are you ignorant to the fact that nobody is higher than me except for my brother? I can dismiss you anytime. Know your place, witch, or I will educate you by force."

"You're just a prince by name," she glared at me.

"I'm still a prince, and that means I am more superior to you," I retorted. "Stop wasting time and tell me what you need. I don't have all day."

"You know what I want, Raios," she gritted her teeth.

"You also know my answer for that. I won't and I will never cancel your husband's execution."

* * *

 **I don't own the characters. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **A little note: I changed the names of the assassins in the stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Rufina's POV**

"I told you not to touch that!" I scolded Sting who just removed the cover of the pot. "Seriously, why are you even here? You are not the one who is having a wedding."

We are currently at the guild's kitchen. Min-chan is doing some taste test of my recipes to figure out which food should we be serving at the reception in two days. It has been two days since I joined Sabertooth. According to Sting, I should focus on adjusting to the new environment and for the wedding first before going in an official job. Because of that, I became the substitute for the barmaid here because it seems like she is away on a job. While the three of us are busy here, Orga-san and Rufus-nii are busy making sure that everything is ready for the big event. Yuki-chan and Ruffa-nee went with Frosch and Lector downtown to shop for some clothes, which are shouldered by Sting (I don't know if he's showing off but he's hella rich). Dobengal-san went to fetch someone by my request, and Uncle Jiemma is in charge for the guild hall at the moment.

"Are you saying I cannot hire you to cook for my wedding?" Sting asked he put the lid back.

"Yeah, right, Sting," Min-chan scoffed as she waits for the next dish. "You do not even have the balls to confess. Stop dreaming that you can even hold a wedding, dear master. You can't."

"Tch," he just glared at her.

"Is it really that hard to confess to Yuki-chan?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He turned red because of my question and denied, "I do not like her! Damn, why does everybody think that?"

"Oh, come on!" I groaned as I continue slicing the carrots for the next dish. "You even let her in your room!"

"That is because I promised Kagura that I will take care of her during her stay here," he defended. "It is not like I am treating her differently than others."

"You do not blush at the mention of other girls' names," I pointed out.

"You glare at every man who looks at her when we are swimming," Min-chan added. "You are acting proper in her presence. You are even ready to talk to Kagura just to "borrow" her for a while, always!"

"What are you two going on about?" he scoffed at us. "I always act proper, and of course I do the negotiation with Kagura, I am the guild master!"

"Sting, when she said to take care of her, she obviously meant to give Yukino a safe and comfortable accommodation," Min-chan stated. "Her request to take care of Yukino does not include paying all her needs and wants while she is here. You are ridiculously acting like a husband by compensating her. Damn it, Sting! Grow some balls and man up!"

"You really think it is easy?" he asked furiously in his defense. "She's too dense! I have been giving her hints, and still I am treated like how she treats Orga and the others. Do you really think I enjoy being stuck on the friend zone?!"

"Then confess, you idiot!" we exclaimed at him in unison.

"We're frustrated seeing you lovesick, it's disgusting!" Min-chan complained.

"Disgusting? You're not the one to talk, Ojou," Sting retorted. "You and Rufus made out anywhere you like. That's more disturbing!"

I smiled slightly. It has only been two days when I got here, and I can say I am adjusting well thanks to the others, especially to Sting. Rufus-nii was right; we are actually close even if I only knew him for a few days. We usually bicker because of this and that, but it feels natural to me. It's like it is how I used to bond with him in the past.

"Minerva," the two were cut off when we heard Uncle Jiemma's voice. "Mira and her siblings are here."

"Just send them in!" Min-chan responded, and then she turned to Sting. "That's your cue. Go upstairs and do your papers, guild master."

Sting just scoffed and went out of the kitchen. After his exit, the Strauss siblings came in. Min-chan and I greeted them and we started working deliberately. According to Min-chan, they volunteered to help my friend and I cook for the wedding. Dobengal went to fetch that friend of mine. They will arrive later.

"I'm pretty excited for the wedding," Mira-san stated. "What about you guys? Don't you think marriage is magical? I mean, it binds a couple who vowed for their everlasting love."

"It sounds to me that you want a man, Mira," Min-chan joked. "You do need one. I mean, even your younger siblings are dating."

We continued chatting about stuffs and that. When my friend arrived, I introduced her to them, Amethyst Kuroba or Ame-chan as I call her. She has auburn hair and dark eyes. Ame-chan is a chef of a restaurant back in Beanstalk Village. The restaurant and the bakery where I used to work coexist besides each other. The owners are best friends, so our relationships with their employees are good, too. Actually, I even invited my fellow baker Orchid Lumber, and our other friend Aiko Vander or Ai-chan who is working on the local flower shop to come but they declined.

It was quarter to five when we finalized our menu. Yuki-chan and the others came back, and we were chatting in the guild hall.

"Rufina, did you know that Orchid left the village, too?" Ame-chan asked me.

"Really?"

"According to her, she found a relative in Crocus and she was asked to move in with her. She couldn't turn down the offer and head to the central city of Fiore. Your former boss was not pleased, though."

"I can imagine," I snickered a bit. "But I guess it is better to settle in where your family is. Anyway, what was Ai-chan's reaction about this?"

"She was crying," Ame-chan deadpanned. "It was annoying. Orchid promised to visit sometimes, but Aiko still threw a tantrum. She got over it, though."

After we had dinner, the Strauss siblings went home with Ame-chan. They only have to take the train anyways. We also got back to Sting's house after accompanying them to the station. I was getting ready for bed when I heard someone knocked on my door.

"It's open," I responded and saw my sister entered my room. "Do you need something, Ruffa-nee?"

"I'm just checking on you," she smiled at me. "How do you like the mages' world so far, especially here at Sabertooth?"

"I love it here!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad we moved back. I'm gonna be a great mage, like you, Rufus-nii, Laxus-nii, and Sting!"

"Of course, you will be."

"You think so?"

"I know so," she smiled at me again.

* * *

 **Minerva's POV**

I smiled at what I saw as I rose from my seat. It was time to throw my bouquet.

The wedding was successful, and we are already at the reception which is located at a ballroom of a seaside hotel. The wedding took place in Magnolia, specifically in Kardia Cathedral, and then we traveled for half an hour to get here. A lot of mages from other guilds came. Princess Hisui is also present with her ever loyal guard, Arcadios-san. She took a break from her country-hoping schedule in order to celebrate with us. Crime Sorciere are also around, but in disguise since we also have visitors from the Magic Council.

I approached the gathering of the ladies who wanted to participate.

"What's the harm of us participating?" I giggled as I heard Rufina complain to Sting because he wouldn't allow Yukino or her to participate. "Even Ruffa-nee is participating. It is just for fun!"

"What's the fun of doing something you are not even sure of winning?" Sting argued. "Anyways, sit this one out with Yukino."

"Why am I with Rufina on this?" Yukino asked while whispering.

Sting just smirked at her and said, "You're with her because I said so. You don't even mind it, anyways."

I turned my head to their table and saw both ladies pouted. I let out a small smile. It really was a good idea to bring back Rufina. I figured that if we didn't do it, Sting might have break down sooner or later. It has only been four days, yet he is already acting like his annoying and cocky self around her. They always bicker and argue of small irrelevant things but at the end of the day, Sting is being protective over her and is enjoying her company. It has been a while since we saw him grin, and not a faking a smile. She really cheered him up. I turned my attention back to the ladies. I saw my target and smirked.

"Please do the honors," the MC said.

I smiled and turned around. I threw the bouquet over my head, quickly muttered a spell, and heard squeals and gasps from the participants and the crowd. I forced back a smirk as I turn back around to find my bouquet at the hands of my Maid of Honor whose face is turning as red as her scarlet hair.

"What do you guys know; the one who caught the bouquet is none other than the Maid of Honor, Erza Scarlet!" the MC announced. "Let us give her a round of applause, folks."

"Woah, Erza!"

"That means she's next in line! Who is going to be her groom?"

"Titania's gonna tie the knot next! I can't wait for her wedding!"

I then felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist. Rufus pulled me into his arms and hugged me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he tightens his arms around me.

"You didn't really have to do that, did you?" my husband teasingly whispered. "Erza would've gotten it, based on my memory of the skills of the participants. Jellal won't be able to resist participating in catching the garter now, you know."

"I had to make sure," I chuckled innocently with a dark purpose. "They really need a big push from us, the people around them, since they are even worse in hiding their feelings than our beloved Master Sting."

I saw Erza looked at me with a sharp look, but I just gave her an innocent smile. I knew she noticed my spell earlier. I noticed Sting glared at me because of what I said as well, but I didn't mind it. Then, the MC gathered the men who will participate in catching the garter. As I expected, many participants are had gathered, Ichiya being one of them. After all, the price was Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. The only single ones who didn't participate are Sting, Laxus, Orga, and Freed. I scanned them hoping to find someone suspicious who could be Jellal in disguise, but I saw nobody. I sighed in disappointment. I guess Jellal can resist participating in the activity. Or so I thought.

As I saw my husband threw the garter, it vanished half way in mid-air because of a suspicious light. Either that or someone in his "meteor" form caught the garter midair. All of the people were confused until a suspicious man who was in a ridiculously suspicious get-up suddenly appeared in the gathering of men and he was holding the garter.

I smirked. Can he be more obvious?

He faked a cough and said, "The wind guided it to my hands."

I hold back a laugh because of what I heard. The wind guided it to your hands, huh? What's up with that lame excuse? He couldn't come up with a better statement? We are in a secluded place!

The audience blinked twice and they roared in a minute.

"There we have it, folks!" the MC announced as he approached Jellal in disguise. "What's your name, gentleman?"

The MC's question must've flustered him that he cannot answer. I looked at Ruffa and signaled her to save him which she did.

"Rain!" Ruffa called out. "Everyone, this is Rain. He is friends with Minerva and me. We met him once on an S-class job a year ago. He was a great help. Congratulations for catching the garter."

I sweat dropped. She got Rain from Siegrain, didn't she? Well, it's not a lie. Jellal did help us one time.

"Th-thanks, I guess," he managed to say with red cheeks.

"Okay, then. Rain-san, please do the honors," the MC beamed.

A red-faced Jellal went and offered his hand to a blushing Erza who was still holding my bouquet as he guided them in the middle where the chair Erza was supposed to occupy was located. He motioned for her to seat, and he kneeled. Neither of them was looking at the other, in fact they are both looking down. They're blushing so bad that you can almost pity them. Keyword: almost.

"Please proceed, Rain-san," the MC urged.

Erza gave her feet in his lap as he puts on the garter on her.

"Higher! Higher! Higher!" the crowd cheered.

This is fun.

I smirked at Jellal whose face is growing redder from minute to minute. He might have noticed me and turned to glare at my direction. I just grinned. How about you propose to her as soon as possible so that you can really have someone to call as your fiancée, huh, Jellal?

After teasing the couple, we moved on with the occasion. The party stopped around ten, when most of our guests are already leaving.

"Minerva," I looked to find Princess Hisui smiling at me. "Can I have you and Rufus for a moment?"

Rufus and I looked at each other and stand. We followed her to her carriage where Arcadios-san was waiting. He was holding a box wrapped specially for a wedding celebration.

"Special delivery," she smiled as she took the box from Arcadios and hand it to us. "I didn't want to raise suspicions earlier by handing two presents so I left it here for the time being. It's from Julia's Second Prince, His Highness Raios Vasileía."

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

"Do you have any progress in regards with your mission?" I asked Clover Xanthic, an assassin who also works under me.

"I believe they are trying their best to get through the list of the participants for the festival in Fiore, My Lord," she answered. "It seems that Firoz' detention in Fiore is no secret to them. There is a possibility that they will send their people disguising as a participant or spectator, in order to infiltrate the country in order to execute their operation to free the hybrid monster slayer from his prison in Fiore."

I knew it. When we arrived at this country and had our uncle arrested, Rogue and I knew the possibilities that the members of the council or the elders are still aligned with our uncle's ideals. The only ones we fully trust in this country are exactly thirty people: twenty six are assassins, and four other people.

"How is the arrangement for uncle's execution?" I asked her.

It has been months since we have him detained, but the majority of the councils are still working in shadows to postpone his death punishment. Rogue's assassins have been working hard for it to be scheduled, but it seems like those old geezers do know how to play cards that it's annoying already.

"It has been postponed again," the assassin answered. "But Syringa and Urn are making sure that it is last postponement the members of council will be able to do. Their target date of execution of Cordus Vasileía is a week before we depart to Fiore for the Grand Magic Games."

"Assist them in doing so," I instructed her. "Also, tell Lotus to let the pawns of those elders to the list of the possible participants or audience list. My brother and I will be monitoring their training and identification. I will inform him about it. Is there anything else?"

"Muscari informed me that Lady Roderica has returned with her brothers," she informed that made me flinched. "She wishes an audience with you and Lord Raios, along with Lord Ashmit and Lord Ashlei."

"Have you informed Peony about this?"

"It turns out I did not have to, My Lord," Clover responded. "She and Muscari are the first ones who were notified of their arrival."

"I see," I said. "Tell Muscari to meet me tomorrow after lunch. Also, tell Jasmine to reserve us a table for five for tonight at the finest restaurant in the city. I will go to my brother. Good work, Clover. You are dismissed."

She bowed and exited my office. I fix my table and went out where two of my trusted assassins are waiting: Daisy Wisteria and Hyacinth Snow. I made my way down to Rogue's office with the two walking behind me.

Rogue and I always have been targets of assassins as soon as we claimed our title in this Kingdom. We had no problem in dealing with them ourselves, but it was hard to beat them since they are also citizens of Julia. By the time we arrived and met the current governing body of Julia back then, everybody in the bureaucracy except for the Justice section was already under our uncle's influence, except for four people who is our mother's sister and her family. They remained loyal to our parents, and swore their allegiance to Rogue and me. They are the ones who arranged twenty six assassins to work under us. It was tradition that the head of the Julia Assassins Prep School to arrange twenty six loyal assassins to work under the Princes or princesses. They are the only ones we trust in the Kingdom.

"How many did you catch today?" I asked the two of them.

"I caught four, My Lord," Daisy answered from my right-side. "Two of them tried to serve you poisoned food earlier, one of them tried to sneak into your chambers to plant an explosive, and the last one was trying to shoot you with a now and arrow when you were at the veranda earlier."

"I caught two, My Lord," Hyacinth answered from my left-side. "We already threw them in the dungeons and Erica is already interrogating them."

"I just hope that they realize that all their efforts of assassination are useless, and that they should stop it. Good work as usual," I said as I reached the door of Rogue's office. "Daisy, you stand by here. Hyacinth, I want you to help Erica with the interrogations. Get as many information as you can. I'm getting tired of their petty attempts to end our lives. We need evidence to silence them in court."

"Yes, My Lord," the two of them chorused as I knocked at the door.

The door was opened by Rogue's assassin, Nerine Mint.

"Lord Gino, My Lord has been expecting you," she bowed in respect. "He is with Lady Sophia at the moment. Please do come in."

I followed her inside and found my brother having tea with a woman with black hair at his veranda.

"Gino, come join us," the woman said with a warm smile. "I was visiting my son in the palace, and I decided to know how the two of you are doing."

This woman is Lady Sophia Amoral-Bonorum. She is the younger sister of our mother making her biological aunt. Rogue and I trust her and her family. I joined them as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Lena has been visiting the Prep School," she informed us.

I knew she weren't here just to ask how we are doing.

"She might be recruiting for potential assassins to fool," Rogue commented. "She might be planning something to stop the execution of her husband, too. Too bad for her, I already had a plan on how to conduct it. I had Syringa and Urn prepare for it."

Lena Vasileía is the wife of our detained uncle. She is also the acting leader of that damned Elder Council.

"We might need to act carefully, Raios," I told my brother. "Their children are back around."

"Roderica, Ashmit, and Ashlei are back?" Lady Sophia asked and we nodded. "It's strange that Donovan didn't say anything about it. He must have forgotten about it."

Roderica, Ashmit, and Ashlei are our cousins. They are the children of our uncle, and they also have respectable positions in the Julian Army. On the other hand, Donovan Bonorum is Lady Sophia's husband who also happens to be the General Commander of our Kingdom's Army.

"Anyway, what can I do for you two?" Lady Sophia asked. "My son said you might need me for something."

I looked at Raios.

"Can you look after the kingdom for the duration of the Grand Magic Games?" Raios asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, dear," she objected the favor. "The council won't allow me to lead in your absence."

"They will have no choice," Raios responded. "I plan to take them with us to Fiore, including Lady Lena."

"What?!" Lady Sophia and I exclaimed.

I did not know about this! I stare at my brother with disbelief.

"I am aware of their activities and plans," Raios started explaining. "That is why I have my own plan, too."

I looked at him in confusion.

"I will show them what Fiore can do if they mess with them," he grinned darkly. "I already have a copy of their operation to bust that damned slayer out of the ERA prisons. I will make sure they won't succeed. I will make sure that hybrid monster slayer will never set his foot on the ground again."

* * *

 **Rufus' POV**

It was the day after our wedding. Before going to our honeymoon, my wife asked to gather the top mages of the guild for she has an announcement. We were at the conference room. The guild members present are Dobengal, Ruffa, Orga, Master Jiemma, my wife, me, and of course, our beloved current master, Sting. Rufina is downstairs, assisting our barmaid with Yukino. I would have said that she needs to be in this room, too, but she's just a newbie tiger. Our other members might think we favor her too much if we invite her inside.

"Is the announcement more important than your honeymoon, Ojou?" Sting asked my wife.

"Not really, but we'll be gone for one and a half month, and I can't help to worry because despite being a Memory Mage, Ruffa tends to forget things so I figured I'll just be the one to inform you about it," Minerva responded. "This is about the Grand Magic Games that will be held this year."

"Oh, yeah," Ruffa reacted. "I did forget to tell you guys that this year will be different. Thank you, Minerva."

We all looked at her in disbelief. She can use someone else's memory to kill, but she can't even remember hers? At times like this I really wonder how my sister became an S-class mage, the most powerful of our guild at that.

"On with the announcement, please," Orga requested and the two women nodded.

"As you know, Princess Hisui has been busy country-hoping," Minerva started. "Her schedule started last week, and she informed us that it will take about two months for it. The objective of her trip is simple: the King wants to tighten our diplomatic relationship with other nearby countries. For the first step in tightening our relationships with other countries, they sent seven countries an invitation to participate in this year's festival. Of course, the Kingdom will shoulder the accommodation and most fees for the participants. The King will go to the countries inside Ishgar that received an invitation to personally hear their response, while Princess will go to the nearby countries outside of the continent."

"Princess Hisui doesn't necessary trust the other countries so she left us an assignment," Ruffa continued. "The six guilds under the Fiore Alliance: Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus, are required to be this year's participants to represent the country. In other words, she wants us to be the participants because she knows we can protect the country in the midst of the festival."

"I get it," Orga commented. "The Princess wants us to prepare ourselves for the games because we don't know the strengths of the other countries and there's the threat of invasion during their stay."

"That's right," my wife nodded. "It's less than three months away. You can train, right? I mean, Sting, since you are the master, you don't need to, but announced to the guild that we are participating in the Grand Magic Games and that they need to train."

"Ojou, do you happen to know the other countries who are participating?" Sting asked in a low voice.

"We don't have that information yet, Sting," Minerva answered. "We will meet the Princess after her tour which will be in two months, only then will we know the countries who confirmed their attendance."

"Festivals are fun," Ruffa commented. "I think we should conduct a training program for the guild to prepare. Don't you guys think so? Sting, Orga, we can train our guild members ourselves. I'm sure Rufina will be excited to join."

"I guess we can come up with a training regimen," Orga shrugged. "And I guess that when you meet the Princess in two months will be submission of possible participants, am I right?"

"Princess Hisui did not say anything about that, but probably," my wife responded. "The main point is to train."

"You just want us to be busy with something while you and Rufus take a breathing because of your honeymoon slash vacation," Sting scoffed.

"Well, if you had the balls to confess, a wedding and a honeymoon won't take too long for you," I retorted that made him glare at me.

Based on my memory, neither of the dragon slayers I've seen is fond of playing around. They inherited the possessiveness and loyalty towards a lover from dragons. Sting will only have one woman in his life: the moment he confessed, I'm sure he'll already plan to keep the girl in his life.

"He's right," Orga laughed. "Speaking of confession, until when will Yukino stay here? The wedding is finished."

"She'll leave at the same time Rufina will leave for her first job as mage with Laxus-san," Sting replied. "That will be four days from now. She told me it was because she has to attend a training regimen of her guild. I guess Mermaid Heel is already preparing for the festival."

"I'm sure the other guilds are doing the same," Ruffa commented and turned to Minerva and I. "We can't be left behind, but you two don't have to worry about it. We can do it ourselves, so just go with your honeymoon. I expect good news when you come back."

"That's right," Master Jiemma agreed. "I'll oversee the guild for the mean time, you two can go."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Rufina's POV**

Sabertooth just finished a training program which took six weeks in preparation for the Grand Magic Games, and Team Natsu came knocking at the guild this morning to take me away. Sting ended letting me go because he said that he trusts Fairy Tail mages with me. So here I am, staring at the sky, in the middle of a forest. They are already asleep but I just woke up from a dream. I am with them for a job. It has been almost three months and I'm really thankful that they let me be a mage. It's really fun going on jobs with friends and family.

 _I love you. I love you. And someday, I will marry you. I swear._

I didn't tell anyone but I have been dreaming about the same guy for six months now. I can't see his face. But I could tell he's handsome and a good man. He seems to be always looking after me and taking care of me that it makes me confuse. Are these really just dreams? Or are they part of my tragic past? My chest always feels so heavy when I think of him or try to even recall him.

"Rufina," I turned around to find a topless Gray behind me. "Are you having trouble sleeping? You were the first one who went to bed."

"I wake up because of a dream," I answered then chuckled. "Where are your clothes?"

"Wha- shit!" as he dresses up he turned to me with a serious look. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Gray, can you tell me what really happened to me?" I looked at him.

"Rufina," he whispered my name as I see him flinched upon where he was standing.

"If I was a Fairy Tail mage, a member of Team Natsu, why was I taken away?" I asked again.

"Do you really wanna know?" Gray sighed as I nodded. "Well, I can only tell you what I know. I wasn't there, neither was Erza or Natsu. We failed to protect you that time because we let you go to a job alone. So please understand us if we don't permit you going alone for a job. Call us paranoid, but we don't want that to happen again."

So I guess that's why they are so protective of me. But it's not their fault. I mean, I have a feeling that I am stubborn back at those days and I still am without my memories. Maybe I was persistent to go alone.

"Then what happened?" I asked him to continue.

"You had the job done, but you didn't go back to Magnolia," Gray continued. "You went to visit Sabertooth. On the way, you were attacked by a Fake Natsu."

"What?!"

"You see, Rufina, they took away your memories so they could be with you," Gray explained. "Natsu, Laxus, and Sting, because after you were attacked, you couldn't let a male dragon slayer approach you that it pained them. Laxus told us the fact that you unconsciously distanced yourself when he approached you after you caught a trauma."

"You are our light, Rufina," Gray continued his explanation. "And that's what you'll always be. So please don't blame us for giving you a new life. It was a better option that seeing you trembling in fear whenever a male dragon slayer is around."

Something bad happened to me that I used to tremble around my cousins?

"Did you catch the Fake Natsu?"

"Of course," Gray answered. "We wanted to kill that guy, but the Magic Council put him in ERA prisons. Nobody will escape from there, and if ever he does, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will be notified right away."

A moment of silence took over as I processed what he narrated.

"Gray, did you know if I was in a relationship?" I felt him froze in his place. "The truth is I do not care about the incident. I mean, if it was so bad that you guys need to erase my memories, then I don't wanna remember it. But I have been dreaming about a guy for six months now. It seems that he's important to me as well."

"I'm sorry, Rufina," Gray looked down. "I can't answer that. I think the right person you should ask that question is Sting."

"I see," I whispered.

"It's getting late," Gray told me. "We should sleep. We have to be early tomorrow."

With that, we both went back to our own respective sleeping bags. I couldn't help but admire Lisanna and Natsu sleeping together. They are so sweet and so perfect for each other. Sometimes I wish I have someone like that.

That morning, after having breakfast, Erza said the plan for us to complete the job. Our job was to catch the bandits that have been stealing goods in the nearby town.

"According to Happy and Charles, they are divided into two groups," Erza started to instruct us. "One is nearby the river, and the other one is at the top of the cliff. Now, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy and I are going to the cliff. Gray, Rufina, Wendy and Charles are going by the river. Send a signal once you're done, and don't go overboard."

It wasn't a hard one since the bandits are not mages. We managed to accomplished it and met at the town. After that, Team Natsu sent me back to Sabertooth. They don't really let me travel alone. They left for Magnolia after dropping me off to Sting's house. I immediately went to my room and took a bath. I was brushing my teeth by the sink when I noticed something from the mirror. It was a cabinet. I opened it to find one small velvet box. I opened it only to be amazed at the content.

It was a simple ring with rubies and topaz. Who owns this? Why is it inside the cabinet of my bathroom? I heard Sting came home so I took the box and ran downstairs to find my cousin who is confused as to why I was running down.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I opened the box and showed him. I saw his face gave out a shock expression and it slowly darkened.

"Do you know who owns this?" I asked him. "I found it inside the cabinet of my bathroom."

His face was full of hesitation but he responded, "No. It could be left behind by a guest I had in the past."

"Sti-" "Just keep it."

I looked at him and saw that he had no plans to tell me about the ring.

"I'll just inform you if someone comes by to claim it," after he said that, he went upstairs.

* * *

 **Hisui's POV**

"Welcome back, Princess," my agents greeted me as I enter our meeting room.

They were Arania, Cana, Erza, Jenny, Minerva, Mira, Ruffa, and Sherry. I was actually back two days ago but I only called for them today. The Grand Magic Games is less than a month away, and I need to talk to them regarding the format of this year's game.

"Thank you," I responded to their greeting. "I trust that you all have been well during my absence? Congratulations on your pregnancy, Minerva."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she responded.

They all nodded and Mira asked, "How was your trip, Your Majesty?"

"It was nice to explore outside Ishgar," I started my response. "As for the purpose of my visit, the results weren't something I hoped for."

"Did something bad happen?" Ruffa asked and I shook my head.

"As you know, we sent out invitation for seven countries to join us for the biggest festival of the year in our kingdom," I started explaining. "I went to visit four countries, but only two of them accepted the invitation. The other three countries were visited by my father, but only one of them agreed to come and participate for the Grand Magic Games. In conclusion, only for teams will compete in the festival, including Fiore."

"Were you really expecting for all of the countries to come, Princess?" Minerva asked. "If you ask me, I think it's better to have few first. We can always do the same next year if this year's games will be successful."

"I guess you're right," I sighed and turned to them. "Anyway, let's move on into the agenda. As all of you were expecting, the agenda is about Grand Magic Games. This year's games will be grander since it will be the first one we celebrate with other countries as participants."

"I already met the organizing team yesterday. The duration of the games will take a total of ten days," I started explanation. "The first day will be the day the other teams from the other countries will arrive at Hargeon. That will be on Sunday, three weeks from now. Fiore delegates are also required to assemble there because at exactly three in the afternoon, we will be parading from the port to Domus Flau. Upon arrival at the stadium, we will have the opening ceremony for the festival. Mira, can I ask you to perform an intermission?"

"Sure," Mira nodded without hesitation.

"Also, can you please ask Wendy and Cheria if they can perform, too?" I asked Erza and Sherry and they said that they will ask the young girls after the meeting. "After the ceremony, there will be a banquet in Mercurius to welcome the entourage of the three countries, of course, our delegates are invited. Ruffa, please ask Rufina-chan if she wants to help with the food. Mira, please ask for your siblings' help as well. The next day will be a free day to give time for the other teams to settle down in the city. Fiore will only shoulder the accommodation of their delegates and their management team, it's up to the other countries if they want to bring more people, but of course, we won't shoulder the accommodation anymore. The Day 1 to Day 6 of the Grand Magic Games will be on Tuesday to Sunday, while the following Monday will be another rest day. The next Tuesday will be the Day 7 or last day of the games which is of course the survival of the fittest event, and the next day will be the closing ceremony of the festival, in other words, the Grand Magic Ball."

"Princess, what are our roles for the Grand Magic Games?" Arania asked. "I'm assuming we won't be one of the participants."

"You are right, Arania," I nodded. "All of you work directly under me and with that, you're the girls I can trust with my life and name at stake. Since Minerva is pregnant, she won't be able to participate in this; she'll be in a leave. But I promised two of my most trusted mages to guard each country."

"What?" Erza reacted.

"That's right," I started explaining further. "There are seven of you, one will be the head of our delegates, and the other six will be deployed to the country they are assigned to. Before I tell you what your assignments are, I'll take the opportunity to announce the country who agreed to enjoy the festival with us. The four kingdoms or countries for this year's games are Calor, Fiore, Shuāng, and Julia."

I can feel the dark aura five mages unleashed at the same time when I announced the last participant. I cleared my throat but as expected, they are still frowning.

"Cana," I called out to her. "I will assign you as the Head of Fiore Delegates. Ruffa, Jenny, you will be assigned to Calor. Erza, Sherry, you will be assigned to Shuāng. And that means you have to guard Julia, Mira, Arania. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Princess," they responded in a low voice.

"For the six of you, you have to go to your designated country to assist them in traveling here," I instructed them. "You all will leave in two weeks. Meanwhile, Cana, since you will lead our delegates, you have until the Friday before the event to submit a final list of participants."

"I understand," the card mage responded.

"There are two parts of the games in Day 1 to Day 6. First is for the competition part, of course, the exact game will be announced on the day as well as the instructions but what is different is that it will happen twice: once for females and once for males. For that, each team is required to send a group of three delegates of each gender to participate. For this part, as long as the head of the delegates of the team approves, anyone can participate. The second part is the match ups part. There will be four match ups each day: Female One-On-One; Male One-On-One; Female Tag Team; and the Male Tag Team. For this one, a picking machine will randomly pick a name out of the registered participants of each team. That is what the list is for. Jenny, Arania, Sherry, you will send the list of participants of your assigned teams to Cana."

"Hime, will you shoulder the hotels and accommodation of our delegates as well?" Cana asked and I nodded.

"All delegates will be assigned randomly in all the hotels that we booked in the city. As for the management team of the other countries, they can stay at Mercurius," I responded. "That's about it. Do you have any questions?"

"Please don't take it as I'm complaining, but how did you decide on our assignments, Princess?" I held back a smile when Erza asked me that.

"Well, if I just arranged you in a way that you, Ruffa, and Mira won't be assigned in the same team," I explained. "Excluding Minerva, the three of you are S-Class Mages so I assigned you to guard. Out of the remaining four, Cana was decided to be the head because she is from Fairy Tail, the winners of the Grand Magic Games year X791. The three are scattered to team with the S-Class mages. I particularly did not choose on which country you will be assigned to. Ruffa was assigned to Calor because of my father's wishes. Erza was requested by the Prime Minister of Shuāng, because it seems that Fairy Tail is also famous there. Then I just assigned Mira to Julia because that's the only team that is left."

"Princess, are you not going to take an extra measure for our security for the games?" Minerva asked.

I smiled and responded, "I actually did. I asked Crime Sorciere to guard the city in the duration of the games."

"What?!"

"Keep this from the Magic Council, okay?" I grinned at them. "Jellal was more than willing to cooperate for some reason, as well as the others. They will be under a disguise, but they are scattered all over the city for additional security. Anything else?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. I smiled and dismiss them.

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

Almost two months has passed since Princess Hisui's visit. The purpose of her visit was to find out our response to their invitation for Julia to participate in the upcoming Grand Magic Games. We agreed, of course. The Princess promised to send two mages who work under her a week before we depart for Fiore to help us with the Games' arrangements. Well, I do hope it's not going to be Erza or Ruffa. They will probably have my head when I'm on their sight.

I was sitting in my chair at a conference room. I called for a meeting, inviting all members of the Elder Council, some members of the Supreme Court, and the major generals of the Julian Imperial Army. Lady Sophia is also here because she heads the Julia Assassin Prep School, which is an important institution of our country. Gajeel is beside me, and we have two assassins each behind us. Our cousins from our Uncle are already here since they are major generals. We're still waiting for the members of the council. I suppose I can give them consideration since they are old. But being late for this meeting is an act of rebellion against the execution of my uncle; I will kill him in front of them.

"Where are they?" my cousin Ashlei groaned to complain. "Those damn old people."

"Ashlei!" Roderica, his older sister scolded. "You're being too disrespectful. They are still our Elder Council."

"Onee-sama, making the princes wait over an hour for them is also disrespectful," he retorted.

"We're fine, Ashlei," Gajeel stated.

"Why do you have to gather us all for today?" Ashmit, another sibling of them asked. "We should just start the meeting and fill them up. I am not up for waiting any much longer."

The three of them have major roles in our Army. Fortunately for us, they did not inherit their father's will. Roderica Vasileía, the oldest child, is a Three-Star General who is in charge of the General Medical Unit of the army. She is older than Gajeel by three years. Ashmit Vasileía, the second child, is another Three-Star General who heads the Frontline Unit of the Army. He is on the same age as my brother. The youngest child, Ashlei Vasileía, is a One-Star General, the one in charge of the Stealth Unit of our Army. I was informed that he was two years younger than me. Oddly, we all inherited the classic Vasileía features: black hair and black eyes. It might be because our fathers were twin brothers, with Rex being the older child.

"We want to talk about our plans about the upcoming Grand Magic Games in Fiore," I started discussing our agenda. "We already narrowed down participants, and even have two boats and accommodation arranged for people who want to go watch. All of them are now participating, but we still haven't discussed the management body of the country."

"What is our part in it?" Roderica asked.

Gajeel was about to answer for me when eight old people joined us, the Elder Council. They consist of four males and four females, including the wife of our detained uncle, Lady Lena. After them taking a seat, I explained what I said to the others earlier.

"As my brother was saying," Gajeel continued. "The Grand Magic Games is the biggest festival in Fiore every year. It is usually when guilds all over the country fight for the title of the strongest guild of the year. Both Raios and I have already participated in the past. But since we have been invited to join their festival, the arrangements of teams are not by guild, but by country which we gladly accepted. It hasn't been long since we arrived here and claim our positions as princes and we are grateful of all of you in your contribution in making this country well in our absence. So in that essence and take it as a token of our gratitude, we have decided to take all members of the Elder Council, most of the Generals of the Army, as well as the Spokesperson of the Supreme Court to come with us to Fiore to enjoy the festival as well as a three-weeks' vacation, with all expenses paid."

I hold back a smirk at their shock faces.

"B-but Prince Gino, I understand your good deed behind this plan but please reconsider! The two of you grew up in that country, and that means they won't see you as threats. But what is the assurance that they won't feel threatened by us?" a council member named Reed Gaze pointed out. "We'll be in their territory. They can kill us."

"Do you think I'll let that happen?" I glared at him. "As long as you behave yourselves and not get involved in any trouble against the residents there, you'll be fine. The Royal Family of Fiore are known to be pacifist, they don't like wars. This is another objective in inviting us to the festival. They want to tighten their diplomatic relationship towards nearby country. And also, my brother did say that we are also going with some generals. We want to say Roderica, Ashlei, and either Ashmit or Max."

Maximus Dextra or Max is a Two-Star General who is in charge with the overall palace security. He is our cousin-in-law, considering he is the husband our cousin from Lady Sophia's side.

"What do you mean?" Thea Sol, another council member asked.

"We need Roderica as the head of our medical team, for both our delegates and all of the people under our entourage. We can accommodate a maximum of fifty people for the medical team. Please prepare a team," Gajeel explained that made her nod. "Ashlei and his special forces are coming with us for additional security of our citizens and participants, including you, of course, along with the promised mages of Princess Hisui. In accordance with the rules that were sent to us, the members of the Royal Family, meaning my brother and I, can't head the delegates themselves so we need to appoint someone. For that aspect, we are choosing between Ashmit and Max."

"Can't you take them both, Prince Gino?" Ashlei asked.

"For us to be able to go in that vacation, we need to leave someone in charge of the Country. In that aspect, I asked General Commander Donovan to guard Julia against outside threats which he gladly accepted. But as for management, the head of the Julia Assassin Prep School, Lady Sophia will do it, but she might need assistance for that. That is why we can only afford to bring either Max or Ashmit," my brother further explained. "The Supreme Court will of course handle inside conflicts with Justice Harmonia in charge. However, we are taking the Supreme Court's Spokesperson to be our own spokesperson for the duration of the games. Will that be alright, Max, Harmonia, and Cielo?"

Harmonia Bonorum-Dextra is the Supreme Court Justice, and also our cousin in our mother side. She is the daughter of Lady Sophia. The Spokesperson of the Supreme Court is Cielo Dextra, our cousin's first daughter. She was adopted by Harmonia for being a genius strategist, but unlike most girls in the kingdom, she didn't have the skills to be an assassin. She is just 18 years old.

The three of them looked at each other and then Max turned to Ashmit.

"I can trust our princes for our daughter's safety. And for that, I'll let you decide this one," Max told him. "I don't mind going so I can also look after Cielo, but I don't mind staying as well since I will be assisting Lady Sophia. I will go with your choice."

"To be honest, I want to since I am indeed curious on how is life on other countries," Ashmit responded. "But I don't think I can function as Head of the delegates."

"Prince Gino, Prince Raios," Ashlei spoke up. "I have a suggestion. Ashmit is better than me in protecting and guarding since he heads the frontline. So I was thinking we could switch roles. Can't I be the Head of the Delegates, instead of my brother? I'm sure he can handle being the head of security better than me."

Gajeel and I looked at each other and I shrugged. We don't mind. As long as they all will come to Fiore.

"If Ashmit would not mind, we'll approve," Gajeel said, and turned to the guy. "So, will you Ashlei's offer?"

He looked like he was deep in thought until he sighed.

"I'll take Ashlei's offer and come with you," he said.

"That settle it, then," I concluded. "The meeting is now dismissed. If you have questions regarding what we talked about today, feel free to visit me in my study."

I rose up with Gajeel and left the room. Our assassins are behind us, in a respectable distance. Gajeel excused himself and I went to my study.

I got my communication lacrima out, and called someone. She answered with a bow and a greeting.

"Good day, My Lord."

"Good day, Rose. How is it doing there?"

"Nothing is happening out of the ordinary, My Lord. The guild just concluded the training regimen they came up with to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. It has been three days since the couple got back from their short vacation," she reported. "They are all doing good, and all well in terms of health and welfare."

"Thank you for your report," I responded. "Anyway, I want the four of you to go to Hargeon in a month's time, wearing your complete uniform. That's when we'll dock. I want you guys to be complete behind me when the Princess comes to welcome us."

"Of course, My Lord, whatever you wish. I will disseminate your orders to the other three," Rose responded. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, Rose, and keep doing your job for the time being," she nodded and bowed.

I dropped the call, and I heard a knock from my door. I told them to come in and I forced back a smirk when I saw who entered the room.

"To what do I owe this visit, Lady Lena?" I politely greeted. "I didn't expect you to be the first one to visit me after the meeting."

She gave me a sharp look and bluntly asked me, "What are you planning, Raios? Why are you taking all of us out of the country to accompany you?"

"I overheard you saying that you want to be the Queen," I evilly grinned at her. "So I thought I'll have you meet the real queen, my fiancée. She's at Fiore."

"You damned brat! Just you see, I will make Roderica the Queen and have you and your brother out of this country!"

"You're too simple minded, dear Aunt. Have you ever think about what Roderica and her brothers are thinking? Why do you think they signed up for the army?" I smirked at her. "The reason is because they hated you and uncle, and they are against all of your evil deeds. Roderica, Ashmit, and Ashlei won't take your side."

"I'm their mother, Raios," she argued with me. "They will listen to me."

"And I am one of the crowned princes. Betraying me or going against me is betraying the whole country. To every Julian national, betrayal, like what you are doing right now, is the worst crime you could ever commit, especially if you are a member of the army. My cousins are already old enough to decide on their own," I countered. "They will listen to the crown first, because we are the highest commander of the army."

"I wonder how you will feel if I have your so called fiancée killed?" she smirked at me. "Since you are bringing us to Fiore, I'll use that opportunities to eliminate your fiancée. I'll do it right since that useless Firoz failed."

I darkly smiled.

"My fiancée is not someone you can easily harm," I responded. "She has more effective bodyguards than you. I am assured that she heavily protected. The nearest distance that you will get away from her is 20 meters."

"Don't be so sur-" "My fiancée is surrounded by monsters that adore her. They can protect her well. And not to mention she is also very capable in protecting herself. I'm warning you, Lady Lena. As soon as I get evidence against you, I'll hang you after we came back from Fiore, in honor of my lady."

She was about to speak when I continued, "Do not try to defy me, Lady Lena. You don't wanna raise your weapon against me because I'm telling you, there is no way I can't triple my retaliation. You haven't seen me angry yet, not even a glimpse of my magic. I maybe a prince here in Julia, but you are also talking to one of the most dangerous Fiore mages. I'm warning you. I can bury you six feet beneath the ground in a snap, and no one will know I did it until I said so."

She just glared at me and turned around but I gave her one last warning.

"Do inform the other members of the council to behave in Fiore. As I said earlier, Princess Hisui offered mages that can take care of you, but I gave them permission to kill you in the spot if you threatened one of their own."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Please re-read the previous chapter. I published a wrong draft last time but I already updated it.**

* * *

 **Rufus' POV**

We are currently in the meeting room in Sabertooth. Ruffa and my wife just arrived at the guild from being summoned by the princess. The only present people are Minerva, Orga, Ruffa, Master Jiemma, me, and our current master, Sting. We had Dobengal guard the lobby in case of emergencies. We are going to tackle things about the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

"Please, Ojou!" Sting desperately pleaded my wife. "I want to participate in the games; I can't be a participant when I am the guild master. Let's have you to be the guild master, even just for the duration of the Grand Magic Games."

"Sting, guild masters aren't allowed to work under Princess Hisui," she responded. "Just accept that you will not be participating again. Suck it up!"

"But I heard from Rufina that Natsu-san is definitely participating!" Sting pointed out. "I want to go against him again!"

"Sting, the team is not by guild, but by country. I believe we told you that we left on our honeymoon," Minerva reminded. "In other words, even if by any chance you will be participating, you won't go against Natsu because both of you are gonna be under Fiore. The participants are selected by the head of the delegates, in Fiore, we have Cana Clive. She'll be selecting the participants per event, while the battle match ups are decided randomly by a machine."

It took Sting half a minute before responding, "What are the countries that will participate?"

"Fiore, Calor, Shuāng," Ruffa paused as she answered. "And Julia."

We saw him flinched and his body tensed. It's a good thing Rufina is not yet here. She went to a mission to another mission with Laxus just this morning and they will probably be back tomorrow.

"Julia?! They invited that fucking country, even after knowing what they fucking did to my cousin?!" he burst out. "They do not deserve to set a foot on our soil! They don't even deserve to cross our borders. Just what is the royal family thinking? There are a lot of other countries they can invite for the festival!"

"That's exactly why Princess Hisui did that," Minerva responded. "And that's why the guilds under her alliance are the participants. The princess wants us to show them that they cannot mess with us. The princess wanted them to see how powerful we are."

"And as you know, there are eight mages that is under the princess. Except for Minerva who is on a break for being pregnant, and Cana for being the head of the delegates, six of us is divided in pairs and will look after one visiting country," Ruffa explained. "Jenny and I are assigned for Calor. Erza and Sherry are assigned for Shuāng, while Mira and Arania are assigned for Julia. The six of us will go visit the country we're assigned in with some guards a week before they travel to Fiore. That's two weeks from now."

"That's more reason for me to be a participant in the Grand Magic Games!" Sting argued to us. "I have to look after Rufina because she sure will insist to participate. I have to take care of her!"

"You're our guild master, Sting! We cannot have you as participant!" Minerva argued.

"Ok, enough!" Master Jiemma suddenly walks in the conversation. "Sting, do you really need to be a participant in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yes!" he burst out. "I have to prove to that bastard that I am capable of protecting and taking care of what he left!"

It took as a while before we processed the words he had spoken that caused silence.

"Where is this coming from, Sting?" Ruffa asked in a low voice.

"I received a letter from Rogue that was delivered by Lily two months ago," he answered with a low voice. "It only states that I should take care of Lucy. Not a clue on how he's doing or if he's coming back. It's just one sentence letter addressed to me from that guy. What the hell am I supposed to think after that? That he'll come back? That he'll be with us soon? Of course not! He indirectly implied that he won't come back here."

"Sting," Orga called out.

"That's why I need to be a participant, especially now that I know he's coming," Sting ignored Orga and went on. "I have to participate."

"Sting, there's no actual information telling Rogue will come," I pointed out.

"He will, I know him better than anyone," Sting insisted. "If he doesn't come, then he is dead. I am sure of that."

"Fine," Master Jiemma announced. "I'll take back your title, and I will pose as the Guild Master of Sabertooth in the duration of the games."

"Really?" Sting exclaimed.

"In the condition that you will not start any trouble against Julia in the duration of the games," Master glared at Sting. "Are we clear on that, Sting? That means you can never go attack Rogue because of that letter and for leaving. He will be coming as a Prince, after all: he will be an honoured guest of the country."

Sting flinched a little and sighed, "Okay, master, I promise. No troubles, I got it."

"Also, you will be in charge of the participants from our guild," Master Jiemma said. "That includes all the paperwork and negotiation with the Head of the Delegates for our country."

"Sure, no problem," Sting agreed.

"Are we done here, then?" Ruffa asked and they all shrugged. "I want to go on a job. I'll excuse myself first."

She left with Orga. I turned to Minerva and we left the room together.

"Sting loathes Rogue now," Minerva suddenly said. "But I know Rogue. He must have a plan or something. He loves Lucy. He will come back for her."

"Well, if he does, he should be ready," I responded. "I won't hand him my sister that easy."

"Sting already knew that Rufina is Rogue's mate," Minerva stated. "I don't think it will be necessary for you to but in. Sting will make sure that he won't come near her. Because of his burst outs earlier, I think Sting will keep her away from Rogue. That's because he thinks that Rogue is now a threat to her so he's protecting her by having her away from him."

"That's true," I agreed. "Sting doesn't trust Rogue for my sister anymore. And I don't think Rogue can gain that trust back by just explaining and begging."

"This is the real end of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Rufus," Minerva sighed with a hint of sadness in her tone. "I don't think they will be able to work together again."

I kept silent. As much as I want side Sting because Rogue left, I can't. I know Rogue better, and Sting does, too, but he is just blinded by the pain that was caused by losing people important to him one at a time. I hope they can still fix their bond and friendship because there is no better duo in Fiore but the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Welcome to the Golden Palace of Julia," the usherettes greeted as Mira and Arania climbed out of the carriage they rode from the port of the country to the Palace.

"Miss Mira, Miss Arania," a female went to them as they get up the stairs. "I am Muscari, an attendant of our First Prince. Please follow me."

The female was wearing a black uniform for assassins. She was obviously wearing silver contact lenses and black wig as if it's also part of her uniform.

"Will we be meeting the princes?" Mira asked the attendant.

"I'm afraid not until tomorrow," Muscari answered. "Prince Gino ordered to assist you for tonight so you can rest. It has been a long journey from Ishgar."

The two Fiore mages are lead to their rooms. Mira thought that they would be sharing one but she was wrong. Their rooms are across each other.

"We are here at the South Wing of the Golden Palace; it is under the authority of His Highness, Prince Gino. I'll just be with you for tonight," Muscari explained. "Two attendants will be knocking on your doors tomorrow, by the order of him. Can I help you with anything else?"

Mira looked at Arania and shrugged. They just came from a dinner downtown to welcome their arrival and they are pretty tired that they want to go to bed.

"We won't need more assistance," Arania told Muscari. "We'll rest since we are indeed pretty tired."

"Then, I'll be taking my leave," Muscari bowed at them and turned her heels.

"What will Levy-chan do if she finds out that Gajeel has been hanging around with some women?" Mira sheepishly asked Arania.

"Is Gajeel afraid of that little woman?" Arania asked and Mira nodded.

"Anyway, let's go settle in?" Mira suggested. "We have a big day tomorrow."

They both entered their rooms and Mira started organizing her things when she felt her shadow moving. She chuckled and faced it.

"It's clear, Prince," she told the moving black figure and a man rose from the floor. "It's been a while, Gajeel. Or is it Prince Gino now?"

"Tch," the guy snorted. "It's nice to have you here, Mira."

"Lily came back safely so you don't have to worry about him," she informed him. "Also, Levy-chan is doing pretty good, just a little sad since you aren't around. She misses you."

"I'm missing her, too," Gajeel sighed in response. "My brother's plans are almost happening. He needs me here for the time being. I'll go back after all of this."

"That reminds me," Mira gave him a sharp look. "What the hell is he planning, Gajeel? Do you know or does he know how Sting hates him so much right now? And adding the contents of that letter of his that Lily delivered, does he not plan to go back to Fiore at all?"

"To be honest, I have no idea, Mira. You can ask him that yourself when you guys meet," Gajeel answered. "What I at least know is that he is planning to get rid of the alligators inside the ruling body of Julia. What he is going to do after that is something we haven't tackled since he avoids talking about it."

"Then tell him this," Mira told him. "Laxus, Rufus, and more importantly Sting won't let Rufina to be with him anymore. They hate him now, and they don't care if she's his mate."

"I think he is expecting that so I don't need to remind him," Gajeel responded. "But what I do know is this: Rogue, my brother, he's been working without proper rest for whatever he is scheming. And his ultimate goal is actually being with her without threatening her safety. He's not wasting one second just to be with her, Mira. If those three become his obstacles after his plans, I'd like to sit by the side and watch."

"Does Rogue even have an idea on all of the things that Sting went through after you left?" Gajeel froze at the sight of Mira's cold look. "Rogue was the first reason, and now the Sting you know is gone. The change of Sting will surprise you, Gajeel. It's up to the point that he's no longer arrogant!"

"He knows," Gajeel's response shocked Mira. "I do, too. Sting was left behind, right? You guys might not hear from us, but we never let ourselves be outdated on whatever is happening in Fiore. We sent people there seven months ago."

"But aren't you two selfish?" Mira gave him a sharp look. "How can you not update us on what's happening in your end? Forget about me or the whole guild, Gajeel. But how did you manage to bear with the thought that Levy has been crying for you?! Juvia, too, she's been worrying her ass that even Gray can't distract her!"

Gajeel looked down, "I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but believe me, Mira; it wasn't easy for me either. My brother actually told me that I can go back first and he'll carry all the burden, but I couldn't just leave him alone. He's desperate and I don't know what he'll do if no one watch over him."

"How is it going with the mastermind behind Lucy's assault?"

"He'll be hanged tomorrow," Gajeel answered. "Rogue made sure to not postpone it anymore. We may be the princes of this country but there is a certain body that is going against us. They have been secretly working for the execution to be cancelled but Rogue focused on the issue himself and since he is the half symbol of the country, they can do nothing because of it."

"I see," Mira responded. "Can I come to watch?"

"You can, since I'll be letting you."

"You talk kinda big now that you are a Royalty," Mira teased him. "Are you going to name Levy-chan the First Princess?"

"I might," he whispered. "I'm not the future King, Mira, so I don't think that matters."

Mira's lips parted but asked, "Rogue will take the crown instead of you?"

"No," Gajeel answered. "None of us will. At least that was the original plan before we landed in the country. We wanted to deal with this country as fast as we can so we can go back. My brother and I are Fiore mages. We will always be from Fiore."

"Then, who will?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Just be sure that whatever you're doing right now, both you and Rogue will be worth it in the end," Mira told him.

"It will," Gajeel responded. "He might not say it, but he's yearning for her badly. I'm pretty sure he is sticking to the original plan and is working on something without telling anyone."

Mira did not respond but she was satisfied of what she heard.

"I'll send an attendant of mine tomorrow so you and the spider girl can join us for breakfast," Gajeel told her and he was gone.

Mira just sighed and went to bed. She really need some rest to be able to confront the other prince tomorrow, since she is the only one who has the chance in doing so.

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

I just arrived in Magnolia for the Grand Magic Games. Since Cana-san is the head of the delegates for our country, she called up guild representatives to tackle about what is going to happen in the games. I came alone but I bumped into Lamia's Lyon and a female mage from Blue Pegasus whose name I don't know.

"This is Kristen Lilica," Lyon-san introduced the girl. "Ren asked Sherry to accompany her since it's her first to meet someone outside her guild. But since I was the representative, Sherry entrusted her to me. She was assigned as the representative of Blue Pegasus this time. Kristen, I think you may have heard about him, but this is Sting Eucliffe."

We greeted each other and decided to walk together to get to Fairy Tail.

"Aren't you the current Guild Master?" Lyon-san asked me.

"Master Jiemma will be the master of Sabertooth for the duration of the games so I can participate," I grinned at them. "There are no rules prohibiting the participation of any former guild master."

"That's true," Lyon-san commented. "How's Rufina doing?"

"She's doing quite well. I left her to assist Master Jiemma in handling the guild for this meeting," I replied.

We chatted our way to the Fairies' guild building and Lisanna-san was there to welcome us. She led us in a conference room at the second floor where Cana-san and Laxus-san was waiting.

"I'm Kristen Lilica," the green haired female with us introduced herself to the fairies. "Please take care of me."

"I'm Laxus Dreyar," my cousin introduced. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"I'm Cana Clive, the Head of the Delegates for Fiore," Cana-san announced. "I'm glad you can join us. Please take a seat while we wait for someone from Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus."

"Do you want any refreshments?" Lisanna-san asked us three.

"Can I have an iced tea?" Lyon-san responded.

"Water will be fine, thank you," Kristen answered.

Lisanna-san nodded at them and turned to me, "What about you, Sting-kun?"

"Do you happen to have something white?" I asked her. "Like cold milk or something."

"I got it! Wait here, I'll go back downstairs for your drinks," Lisanna-san went out.

"Why didn't you bring Rufina, Sting?" Laxus-san asked me.

I refrain myself in growling at him. Rufina spends her time with him, even in the times when she was still kept. Can't I make up for that time?

"You just took her out on a job last week. Also, we're currently shorthanded so I left her there to help Master Jiemma," I answered calmly. "You'll see her in Crocus; just wait for less than a week."

"You're taking her with you?" Lyon-san asked. "If I recall, her assailant should be from one of the countries participating. Will it be alright?"

"Well, I was against it at first but there's a chance that the enemy might know our guild location, right?" I started explaining. "If we left her and go to Crocus for the festival, she'll be more unguarded. We decided to take her with us because she also wants to go; in the condition that she should have someone with her all the time. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth agreed to keep an eye on her."

"Not just that, but Princess Hisui actually hired Crime Sorciere for extra security for the event," Cana-san added. "But keep it between us. Rufina will be safer at Crocus with us, than left alone at home."

"That makes sense," Lyon commented.

Lisanna-san came back with our drinks with two more people who are actually from the other guild that we were waiting for. They were Rocker from Quatro Cerberus, and Risley Law from Mermaid Heel. She already have five drinks in her tray so I assumed that she already saw them arriving before coming back for our drinks.

"Here you go, Sting," Lisanna-san handed me a drink. "This is Fairy Tail's signature vanilla milkshake. That was your cousin's favorite, though she would have preferred the strawberry flavor. Please excuse me then so Cana can start the meeting."

After she left, we all turned to the Head of the Delegates of Fiore for the duration of the games.

"As you know and our mages have been training for, the Grand Magic Games is a week away," she started the meeting. "The battle match up will be decided by a machine but for the games, it'll be the discretion of the Heads. The Princess informed us that what is different for the competition part of the games is that they will be done twice, which is one for females and one time for males. Organizers of the games already informed us that each game would require three members from each team for each gender. In the name of fairness and giving everybody a chance, I planned on picking one member from each guild every day. Is that clear?"

That sounds rational to me. The Fiore Team is made up of six guilds. One member per guild is fair and we all agree on this.

"About the Games, a parade from Hargeon to Crocus will take place the day before the Game 1 for the official opening ceremony. All the delegates are required to participate. Six days from now is when most teams from the other countries will gather at our port town. We will parade by guild, in alphabetical order because that's what the princess wants. First is for the Princess and us, her mages, to be followed by Blue Pegasus, then Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and lastly, Sabertooth. Since you are sent to this meeting, I assigned you six to be the face of each guild for the team. Please prepare your own guild's float."

"Okay."

"There will be a big banquet in the palace after the opening program for the delegates to eat up for the following day but don't let your guard down. Under the agreement of the other countries with our princess, she assigned Fiore mages to protect them but the Princess made it clear that they can also harm the people from the other countries if they would do or they did something that could harm one of our own. Most of the delegates might be pressured by their heads but we don't know these people or how they think. I'll just remind you that the reason the princess selected the six guilds to participate is mainly because we can protect each other while having fun."

"And for the schedule, the Grand Magic Games will take 10 days. The first day is for the arrival of the participants, the parade, and the opening ceremony. Then the day after that is a rest day to get all of the teams settled in at the city. The Day 1 to Day 6 of the Grand Magic Games will be on Tuesday to Sunday, while the following Monday will be another rest day. The next Tuesday will be the Day 7 or last day of the games which is of course the survival of the fittest event, and the next day will be the closing ceremony of the festival, in other words, the Grand Magic Ball."

"Never let your guard down in duration of this eight-day event but you can at least have fun. As I said to the first ones who arrived earlier, Princess Hisui hired Crime Sorciere for additional security because we can't risk ourselves and our visitors if ever another country suddenly decided to attack us in the midst of the Festival," Cana concluded. "Do you have any questions?"

We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Good, fortunately for this time, we aren't requiring mages to register for the games," Cana stated. "Someone with a guild mark of the six guilds, with approval of you six since you are the representatives, can participate in the games. But I do need a list of delegates for the names we are going to put in the random pick up machine. Please give me a list of at least six mages excluding you six. For Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus, I need at least three of each gender. You have until Wednesday to submit it to me."

We all nodded in understanding. Cana-san dismissed the meeting and we all went on our separate ways to go home. Fortunately for me, Happy was around so I just asked him to fly me to our town after gaining Lisanna-san's approval. I didn't go back to the guild when I arrived but I went straight home. I was about to go straight to my room when I smelled Rufina's cooking.

"Tadaima!" I announced.

"Welcome back, Sting," Rufina greeted. "Wait for me in the dining room, I'm done cooking."

We are the only ones home since Ruffa is away on another country. Frosh and Lector did not stay since they missed their parents but they promised that they will be able to stay with us during the duration of the games.

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

I was waiting for the people I invited for breakfast to join me. I am currently in the dining hall in the South Wing of the palace. One of my assassins is behind me, while I had one of them invite the people I wanted to share breakfast with.

After a couple of minutes, Roderica, Ashmit, and Ashlei came in with Cielo. They were followed by my brother and one of his assassins. Last to arrive with two escorts are the mages from Fiore, Arania and Mira.

"I wanted to praise my brother for having a meal outside his study, but it seems that we are invited because of business matters," I tried not to scoff at what Gajeel said.

He's right, though.

I cleared my throat and stated, "I am grateful you accepted my invitation for breakfast. Mira-san, Arania-san, welcome to Julia."

"Thank you, Your Highness," they responded in unison.

"It's true that I invited you over breakfast to welcome you, but I also want you to be acquainted with these people because they will work with you for the next weeks," I explained. "This is General Roderica Vasileía; she will be leading our medical team for the duration of the games. He is General Ashmit Vasileía; he will be heading our security. Cielo Dextra, she will be our Spokesperson since Princess Hisui did instruct us to get someone. Lastly, this is General Ashlei Vasileía; he will be the Head of the Delegates."

They all greeted each other. After that, they talked about random things about the upcoming games as they just enjoy breakfast. I was just silently eating my portion since I have accomplished the part to get them acquainted. Our meal took us more than one hour, and I could tell that they enjoyed it. After that, we went to get ready to head to the Coliseum. It was the day of Cordus Vasileía's execution.

Mira and Arania went out first to get ready for the occasion with their escorts. The siblings went after them, and Cielo also took off. She is the Spokesperson of the Supreme Court after all: she will do the announcement.

My brother and I left together. I went back to my room to dress up, and I could tell he was going to do the same.

Half an hour later, I found myself making an entrance to the Coliseum with my brother beside me. The two of us has two assassins walking behind us as Cielo announced our arrival. It was a public execution. We took our seats in the highest part of the building while ignoring the fact that the Elder Council has been giving us glares and dirty looks from where they were seated.

I saw my assassins, Syringa Hooker and Urn Fallow, looking after the guilty man inside the arena. He was cuffed with anti-magic ropes and he will be hanged. He is currently blindfolded. The coliseum was packed. Many of our people were attending the event, from the highest noble families to most students of the Julia Assassin Prep School. I could see Mira and Arania sitting with their assigned escorts, one floor beneath us. The last one to make an entrance is the Justices of our Supreme Court, or the Nine Muses of Justice. They were led by our cousin, Harmonia.

"All rise," Cielo announced. "We have gathered here today to bestow the verdict on what this man, a former member of the Elder Council, Cordus Vasileía. Settle down."

"This is a case of betrayal against the crown," Cielo continued. "And for that, the Supreme Court has reached a decision on what will be the punishment for committing such act."

"It has been almost one year and two months since the passing of our beloved King Rex Vasileía and our Queen Regina Vasileía due to an unfortunate accident and the decision-making of our leaders has been under the authority of our Elder Council," she started recalling the case. "However, Former Councilman Cordus Vasileía is aware about where our former King and Queen took the princes for their safety. And while we were waiting for them to return, Councilman Vasileía sent Firoz, the Phoenix, one of the most powerful hybrid monster-slayers of our kingdom, to end the lives of our princes."

I barely paid attention to whatever Cielo was saying. The people were murmuring, but even so, I could hear Lady Lena cursing us as she breathes. I only gave out a smirk as Syringa assisted our uncle to the platform and took of his blindfold for him to be able to say his last words.

"You don't know what kind of monsters you let to sit in the throne," he glared at us. "They are much more of a monster than Firoz, those siblings, especially Raios!"

I just grinned at him darkly. You were the one who decided to mess with this monster so you should bear the responsibility. It's because of you that I found my way back to hold a crown in my head.

With that, his blindfold was replaced with a head sack and was hanged. I let out dark smile as I hear my aunt's whimpers and cries. I looked at her whom I found is glaring at me.

One down and you're next if you don't behave yourself, dear Aunt.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 **Rufina's POV**

To say I am excited is an understatement. I can't believe the Grand Magic Games is finally happening tomorrow! I can't wait for it to officially start and compete with the other teams.

"Do you still remember the conditions we gave you to let you participate in the games?" I refrained from rolling my eyes when I heard what Sting asked me.

"I do, Sting. Geez! You're such a worrywart," I scoffed at him. "I was only permitted to join the delegates under the condition that I won't be wandering off alone. I must have at least one companion if I want to go sight see or whenever I'm going out, preferably a slayer with advance senses."

"I said one more thing, Rufina," Sting reminded me in a firmed voice.

"Never go too far," I rolled my eyes at what he said. "I can only go to places where you can still smell me, which is inside one kilometer radius from you."

"Well, it's good to know you were indeed listening to us," Sting nodded in approval. "Now, let's go have dinner. Natsu-san and the others are waiting for us."

I smiled again as we went out. We are already in Crocus, in our designated hotel. Cana said that we, all delegates of Fiore, should stay here in the city for the night before the official start of the games and we'll all travel to Hargeon tomorrow morning. We were at the same hotel with Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale, while Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus share a hotel, too. Our hotels are one street away from another so we have no problem reaching out to the other delegates in the other hotel.

We agreed to meet in a resto-bar which is two streets down. Rufus-nii and the other mages of Sabertooth had other plans so it was only Sting and me. When we arrived there, I could see common people from my welcome party months ago and visitors in my brother's wedding. They were Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy, Charles, Levy, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Lyon, Cheria, Toby, Trimens, Risley-san, Beth-san, Milliana, Kagura-san, and Yuki-chan.

"It's finally happening," Natsu stated in excitement. "I wonder what kind of people will we meet and fight against from those countries. But we'll win, of course!"

"I heard mages from Calor usually use Sky magic because of the magic's healing capabilities," Cheria informed us. "They could be a tough opponent of they can recharge their energy in the middle of the battle. They have the best healers in Ishgar. Besides that, they are also knowledgeable about water magic."

"You sure know a lot about Calor, Cheria," Lisanna commented.

"I got interested because I found out that it is where the original Sky Magic originated, except for all forms of Lost Magic," she explained.

"Does anyone know something about the other two countries?" Risley-san asked us.

"According to my sister, she is assigned to guard Julia, she actually told me that most delegates from Julia are either a user of gravity manipulation magic or monster-slaying magic," Lisanna gave out a laugh. "She says that most female in that kingdom usually becomes an assassin and they study gravity manipulation magic for that career. Meanwhile, males usually study monster-slaying magic since Julia is a kingdom surrounded by monster habitats."

"That made me miss Mira-san," I grumbled. "They will arrive tomorrow, right?"

"I think the Julian entourage already arrived in the meeting place," Beth-san commented. "I came from Hargeon earlier and I saw four big ships docked this evening. They all have the Julian Crest."

"That means Mira is back, then," Gray commented. "But I can imagine how busy they are right now. I actually did not see Cana drink a drop of liquor this week because of how busy she is."

We all continued chatting until we finished dinner. Sting and I walked back to our hotel with Yuki-chan and her guild mates while the delegates from Lamia Scale went off somewhere. Sting was in the middle of Yuki-chan and I, so I decided not to speak so they can have a conversation.

I am really getting tired of seeing my poor cousin petty tries to flirt with my fellow celestial mage friend. I wanted some alone time with Yuki-chan to ask her if Sting has a chance but we never got the chance to do so. Then, Min-chan advised me to turn to Mira-san because she was apparently a match maker. I really need Mira-san's help in setting these two together.

"What do you plan to do to Frosch?" I heard Yuki-chan asked my cousin.

"I asked a guild member to look after her, and make sure she don't fly off," I heard him responded. "The last thing I want is that little fella being accused of attacking a royal because she misses him."

"Have you at least briefed her of the situation?" Yuki-chan asked again.

"I didn't have the time to do so," Sting gave out a big sigh. "I'll do it tomorrow when they arrive."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Yuki-chan's third question caused him to freeze at where he is standing.

"Don't worry," I felt him turned to her. "I managed to convince Master Jiemma to take back my title as the guild master for the games in the condition that I will behave. He can give back my title in the middle of the games that will disqualify me so I won't do anything stupid, Yukino."

"Will you be willing to go?"

The last question of Yuki-chan's got me curious that made me turned to them. Go? Sting? Where?

"Of course not," Sting answered coldly, but grinned when he looked at me. "I have more important things to do, such as looking after a stubborn blondie."

I glared at him that made him chuckle and ruffled my hair.

"Good night, Yukino," he said as we reached the hotel. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sting, Rufina," Yuki-chan greeted.

"Good night, Yuki-chan!"

Sting walked me to my room and wished me good night. I wished him good night and he left for his room next door. I sat my bed because I am not drowsy yet. I went out to the veranda and saw the busy night life of the city. It's beautiful.

Then, an idea popped into my mind. I grinned and took out my keys.

"Open the Gates of the Twins: Gemini!"

I was humming as I am strolling down the busy streets of the city after I sneaked out. I left Gemini in my place so they won't be alarmed. The festival is happening tomorrow and I'm afraid I won't have time to explore the Blooming Capital of Fiore. I was trying to locate my friend's place in the city but when I got there, it seems that she and her relative weren't home for the night. I reached the outskirts of the town that leads to a forest when I stopped my tracks.

I have gone too far, but it wouldn't hurt to explore an extra five hundred meters, right? I shrugged and entered the forest. I can just swap places with Gemini if I got lost and force close the gate. I was busy walking inside the forest when I heard the sound of water. I followed the sound and gasped on what I saw.

Who would have thought that a paradise can be found here at this secluded forest? I am standing before a beautiful lake where you can see the reflection of the full moon. It is surrounded with azaleas and peonies.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

I let out a groan when I heard a voice inside my head. It asked me what I am doing here that made my head ache. Maybe I should go rest, I already explored enough. I can always go back and visit Orchid when she's at home already. I turned my back from the lake and froze.

Standing behind me was a guy with black hair that is on a ponytail and red eyes. He was wearing a semi-formal black suit and black cape. He's staring at me with a shock expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I stared at him intently because of the question he just asked.

This guy, he has the same voice as the one I am always hearing inside my head!

"Who are you?" I couldn't help to ask.

 _"Lucy,"_ I noticed him whisper but I couldn't hear what he said clearly. "Please leave."

"Is this a private property?" I asked the guy. "I just ended here because I got lost."

"You should not be going out to do late night walks alone," the guy pointed out that made me glare at him.

What he just said sounded like something Sting would tell me. I gave the guy a sharp look and swapped places with Gemini using a new magic I learned. I sighed as I was once again in my room and force closed Gemini's gate. Who the hell is that guy?

Does he even have a claim on that lake? Why was he acting like he owned the place? If I see him again, I will surely give him a piece of my mind!

I got to the bathroom and showered again because of frustration. After that, I lumped into my bed but I was still frustrated because of what happened. He didn't even bother answering my question!

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

I refrain myself from yawning when we arrived at Hargeon. Thanks to Wendy's Troia, I didn't get sick for riding the carriage. Cana-san did tell us that we will be travelling to the port town in the morning, but I didn't expect it to be that early. They actually came and woke us up in five in the morning and the carriages left the city at five-thirty. It was more than an hour of travel which usually takes around two hours by feet.

"We can have breakfast in the guild," Kagura-san invited us to eat.

We all looked like we could use some sleep but I guess breakfast did sound good. Mermaid Heel is located in the eastern part of Hargeon, I am surprise they did not complain when Cana-san asked us to assemble in the city and go here the day after.

I looked at my cousin and saw her with bags under her eyes.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" I asked her.

"I guess," she let out a big sigh. "I want to sleep more."

"You can sleep at my place," Yukino offered. "But we have to join the others for breakfast at the guild first."

We went to Mermaid Heel where Kagura and the others offered us free food. Risley-san also arranged rooms for us to sleep in since we are all still lacking of sleep. We went out with Yukino to go to her house. She offered her bed to Rufina, but I insisted that both of them should sleep since they are looking tired.

"What about you?" Yukino asked. "You look tired, too."

"I'll take your couch," I told her.

"No," she scolded me. "Just wait in here; I will arrange a futon for you."

"The couch is fine, Yuk-" "It's too short for you."

I wanted to argue but she glared at me that made me stepped back. She set up a futon beside her bed and handed me a pillow. She took the bed with Rufina. I laid to the futon but I knew I couldn't sleep. It would have been better if she set up the bedding in her living room instead. How does she expect me to sleep peacefully in a room filled with her alluring smell?

After a while, I could hear Rufina's normal breathes as she sleeps but I knew Yukino is also awake.

"I saw Rogue-sama yesterday," I froze at what she said. "I went to visit my sister's grave yesterday, and saw him accidentally."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"He physically changed, Sting," she responded with a sigh. "He obviously lost weight. However, his eyes are still the same."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He still stares at Lucy with love in his eyes," what she said made me got up in alarm and turned to her wide-eyed. "They met yesterday."

"When was that?"

"It was sometime after we bid good night to each other," she answered. "She probably sneaked out, and I accidentally saw them in the forest near the outskirts of the city where the grave is located. He did not introduce himself to her, though. He just drove her away. She left him there using magic."

I have to tighten my guard.

"Did he see you?" I asked her.

"He did," she replied. "But he just stared at me with blank eyes. I left when he couldn't even give me a nod."

"That bastard," I murmured. "I'll have to make sure they don't meet like that again."

"Are you really keeping her from him?" she looked at me with serious eyes. "You know him better, Sting. Can't you at least hear his side?"

"It's been a year, Yuki," I pointed out. "I didn't receive anything or hear anything about his whereabouts except for that little piece of paper he sent me three months ago. If he wanted his side to be heard, he would've done it by now."

I felt Yukino wanting to tell me something but held back. I laid back to the futon and sighed. It didn't take long until I realized Yukino fall asleep. I moved the futon to her living room and lay again. I could use some sleep as well.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but I woke up when I heard someone knocked on Yukino's door. I grumbled as I got up and opened the door.

"Sting-kun!" two cats tackled me that made chuckle.

"Lector, Frosch, how did you manage to find us?" I greeted them and I finally noticed the presence of another mage. "Laxus-san!"

"Cana just arrived and she's calling us representatives," he informed me. "She's asking to meet us at Mermaid Heel. Is Rufina inside?"

"She's sleeping with Yukino," I answered. "I can't leave them alone. Do you mind going first? I'll call someone from Sabertooth to look after them."

"Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and the other exceeds are downstairs, at Milliana's unit," he told me. "You can just ask someone from them to look after the two with your exceeds."

"That helps, then," I responded. "Lector, Frosch, look after the girls for me, okay? I'll send someone from downstairs to accompany you."

Laxus-san and I walked out of the apartment building after I talked to Gray-san about my two girls upstairs with our cats. He asked Lisanna to join them which she happily obliged. It didn't take us long before we arrived at Mermaid Heel. We didn't go inside since we saw our fellow guild representatives standing in front of the entrance with Cana-san.

"There are our Blonde Cousins," Cana-san announced. "Come on, we are the only ones they are waiting for."

Before we can even react, she started walking. She led us somewhere near the docks where a royal tent was set up. We entered and I was a bit surprise to see the other mages who worked for the princess with other people.

"What took you so long to get here?" Erza-san asked. "It's almost time to assemble for the parade."

"One of my representatives thought it he still had time to sleep over at his girl's place," I glared at Cana-san because of her response while the other people from Fiore gave me a knowing smile to tease me. "Sit down, all of you. We have to make this quick."

"I'm Cana Clive; I also work under Princess Hisui. The given task to me for the Grand Magic Games is to be the Head Delegates of our kingdom," Cana-san introduced herself to the other people present. "Our list of participants is made up with members from six guilds. These six mages are my chosen representative from each guild to help me manage our selection of participants this year: Kristen Lilica of Blue Pegasus; Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail; Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale; Risley Law of Mermaid Heel; Rocker of Quatro Cerberus; and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth."

"I'm Duke Wensley Estrada. I work under our prince, His Highness Vladimir Dione. I am the appointed Head of the Kingdom Calor," a green-haired guy with red eyes who was wearing white all over said. "I accompanied by my cousin, Densis Estrada, as our spokesperson. She also helped us with our list of participants."

So this was a meeting with the head of delegates of each country, huh? Is it even necessary for me to be here? I looked around and saw a guy with black hair and red eyes who was wearing a knight's uniform.

"I'm General Ashlei Vasileía," I doubled my attention at him when I heard his last name. "I am appointed by the princes of Julia, our kingdom, to lead our delegates. I am with Cielo Dextra, our spokesperson."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but can I ask you a question?" we all turned to Ruffa who speak up.

Well, she was a second faster than me because I want to ask the guy as well.

"Can you tell me your name first and go ahead," Ashlei guy responded.

"My name is Ruffa Lohr, a mage of Princess Hisui from Sabertooth," Ruffa introduced herself. "I just wanted to know how you are related to the Princes of Julia since you share the same last name as them."

"That's no problem," Ashlei responded. "I am one of their biological cousins. Our father was our late King's younger brother. Besides that, they are my highest commander since I already pledged my allegiance to their crown as an army man."

I felt Laxus-san and I froze when we heard his response. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice. Then, the last head from Shuāng introduced himself and his company to us.

"We are here now to explain the arrangement of the parade," Mira-san explained. "First will be the band that was arranged by Her Highness. Following that is a line of our kingdom's frontline army. The Float of the Princess and the King will be following the army. All of us who work under her will be under her float, except for Cana. Next will be the delegates of Fiore, Cana will be holding our flag as the Head, to be followed by each float of the guilds involved. After that is for Calor, the float of the royal family, then your delegates. To be followed by Julia's princes, and the delegates of the kingdom. Last but not the least, will be the float of Shuāng's leaders, to be followed by their delegates. You don't need to worry about the security of the parade since Princess Hisui asked our guild masters to guard us in the duration of the whole event until we reach Domus Flau."

"The opening program will start after we all settled in the arena," Mira-san continued. "Do you have any questions before we go assemble our floats?"

Nobody answered so we were dismissed. We went back to the guild hall of Mermaid Heel to assemble our guild members. As we approach the building, I smelled Rufina and the others inside which means they already woke up while we were gone.

"Sting!" I turned to my youngest female cousin who called me out as we enter. "Come over here!"

I shook my head and go to where she was. She is with our guild members and it seems that they were talking about our guild's float.

"So, what will you do in the float?" she asked me.

"I thought you said that you and Rufus will handle it," I deadpanned responded. "Besides, you are not making me ride the float. No way, okay?"

"But you are our representative!" she pointed out. "You should be the one who people can see in our float!"

"It's a vehicle; I don't want people seeing me trying so hard not to puke my guts off. That's embarrassing!"

"Wendy's troia is still effective!" she pointed out. "That spell lasts for 24 hours."

"What are you planning?" I narrowed my eyes at her but she just smiled innocently.

"I am planning our float," she sheepishly responded. "And I had a too detailed plan to waste. What do you say? Are you really going to say no to me, your favorite cousin?"

I sighed as in defeat. I have feeling that this won't end well for either way so I just gave in to whatever she is planning.

"Fine," I sighed. "But in the condition that you will tell me what happened to your little adventure last night after I escorted you to your room."

She froze at what I said.

"Is that a deal?" I gave her a sharp look.

She pouted and said, "Fine. I'm sorry for sneaking out. I'll tell you about it later or tomorrow."

"Good blondie," I smirked at her and looked at our guild members. "Where are Rose and Zinnia?"

"Oh, they said that they'll meet us at Crocus," Orga answered. "They ran off somewhere, but assured us that they'll be there for the Day 1 of the festival."

"I see," I just shrugged. "Now, what do you plan for our float, Rufina? We have two hours before we are going to assemble."

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

"My Lord, we have assembled," I looked at the one who just appeared in front of me. "Shall I call of them here?"

"No need for that, Tulip," I responded and I got up from my seat. "I'll go there."

I went out of the room where I was working and made my way to the room next door with Tulip behind me. I entered and I saw twelve identical females dressed in assassins' outfits. Including Tulip, they are the thirteen assassins who work directly under me. They share the same look because they can't disclose their identities to others, the only difference that people can use to tell them apart when they are all in uniform is their initials knitted in their uniform, located in the right side of their chests. In my case, I can also tell them apart since I knew their scents.

"Glory to you, My Lord, and the Kingdom of Julia!" they bowed and greeted me in chorus.

"You can be at ease. It has been ten months since I saw you complete," I told them and turned to the four whom I sent to Fiore ten months ago. "How have you been doing, Orchid, Quince, Rose, and Zinnia?"

"We are doing well, My Lord," the four replied in unison.

"You don't need to be tense, I just wanted to check on all of you before the event," I told them. "But this is a festival and you and my brother's assassins will be behind us. Can you dress up on something normal for attendants?"

My aunt did educate us that our assassins have different uniforms depending on the occasion. The only thing that their uniforms have the same is their silver hairs and black eyes.

By my request, they all transformed and now they are wearing black dresses and white capes. I nodded in approval and turned to the clock in the room and saw it was already half an hour to three in the afternoon.

"Let's go," I told them and went out of the room with them assembled behind me.

I met my brother in our designated float with Mira-san who was also wearing her uniform as one of the mages under Princess Hisui. I nodded in acknowledgement as the white haired mage greeted me.

"I am just here to give you two these," she told us as she was holding two mini bottles of pills. "I'm pretty sure you two already ran out of it, right? Princess Hisui had three bottles of this medicine made for you and the prime minister of Shuāng who I found out is a dragon slayer, too."

"Are these anti-motion sickness pills?" Gajeel asked and she nodded.

"Thank you."

The parade already started and I was sitting in our float with Gajeel. The elder council had their seats behind us, and behind them are our twenty six assassins. We were behind the delegation of Calor. Ashmit and his team are overlooking the parade, as requested by Lady Lena. Roderica and the Medical Team already went ahead to settle in the city, along with the citizens that wanted to come to watch with Cielo since she is the spokesperson. Lastly, Ashlei is heading our delegates. Our delegates are mostly made up with assassins and monster slayers but there are also some who are not.

After two hours, we finally arrived at Domus Flau. The usual MCs of the event are Chapati Lola, the former council member Yajima-san, with every country's spokesperson. For Fiore, it seems that they will have a guild member of the six guilds per day. For tonight, it seems that they have Sting which surprised me a little. After all delegations were recognized and acknowledged, the mages of Princess Hisui guided us to our respective seats.

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati Lola announced. "I would like to thank all participants, royal families and their company, as well as the audience for joining us in opening the biggest festival of our Kingdom. I am your MC for the whole event, Chapati Lola, with our former member of the Magic Council who is now a restaurant owner, Yajima-san! To begin the program, may I call on Your Majesty, Princess Hisui Fiore!"

The crowd applauded as the princess went to the platform. She gave a welcome speech and what the festival means to the kingdom. She also assured that she is hands-on on supervising the event for it to be successful. She lastly said that she trusts the whole body of people who are involved for the participants to help her. She earned a round of applause and went back to her seat. After that was a performance of Mira-san, she sang a song of welcome while playing guitar.

"If I could've been here, I would have done the intermission," I looked at my brother weirdly because of what he whispered and he glared at me. "I do sing, you know. I even had bunny girl as my back-up dancer."

I glared back at him because of what he said. How dare he expose my girl in an embarrassing situation?

The opening program went by a flash. I barely paid attention to what was happening since I was busy refraining myself from staring at her. Meeting her last night was a bad move. If she recognized me from earlier, she'll wonder why I was there and why I was acting like the owner of the place when I am a prince of another kingdom.

We were all making our way to Mercurius where a banquet was going to take place. The royals were in the floor above the main banquet hall since the princess reasoned out that guild members are usually rowdy that of us might be offended by the way they party.

"Princess, can we meet the people behind your menu for tonight?" Prince Vladimir from Calor requested. "It should have been one of the MCs earlier, right?"

"To be more precise, he was the head of the body who cooked the foods," Princess Hisui responded. "But there were other mages who are members of our delegation who were involved. Should I call for them?"

The prince nodded as response so Princess Hisui asked for a knight and said, "Get the Strauss siblings and Rufina, please. Tell them the leaders of the other countries want to meet them for doing a good job for the foods that they supervised for tonight."

"Strauss?" I heard Ashlei asked and turned to Mira who has been working with him.

"They are my little siblings," the demon mage answered. "We may be working directly under the princess, but we are members of one of the guilds. I'm from Fairy Tail, so is Erza and Cana."

"Then, how about you, Arania-san, are you also a member of a guild?" Cielo asked the other mage assigned to us.

"I'm from Mermaid Heel," the green haired mage answered.

I sat properly when I smell five scents approaching. The door opened and the mages who are called came in with the knight who called for them and for some reason, Sting also came.

"Excuse me, Princess," the knight apologized. "But Rufina-sama insisted for Sting-sama to come."

"It's okay," Princess Hisui motioned them to come where we were seated. "Excluding Yajima-san, these mages took the lead for the team who handled the cooking for tonight's affair. He is Elfman Strauss-san, and Lisanna Strauss-san from Fairy Tail, they are Mirajane's younger siblings. And this pretty girl is Rufina Lohr, she is Ruffa's little sister, with Sting Eucliffe, their cousin."

"Rufina-san is pretty," the dragon slayers in the room including me turned to the one who whispered. "She could definitely my brother's wife."

It was Ashlei. Gajeel nudged me because I wanted to glare at him but Sting gave him a sharp look. It was then that he realized there were people who heard him.

He cleared his throat and asked, "If it isn't too rude to ask, do you have a boyfriend, Rufina-san?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

 **Rufina's POV**

"If it isn't too rude to ask, do you have a boyfriend, Rufina-san?"

I blinked in confusion and blushed when I finally processed what he asked. From what Sting told me, the guy who asked the question is the Head of the Delegation of Julia. I was told that he is an army general of another kingdom, who is a biological cousin of the princes at the same time.

"Ashlei!" an older woman who looked like him scolded and then turned to me. "I'm sorry if my brother offended you, Rufina-san. He lacks delicacy, it's because he has never attended banquet like this since he is always out killing monsters."

"I-it's fine," I stuttered in my response.

"But are you?" Ashlei-san asked again that made his sister hit him.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, Ashlei-san," we all turned to Sting who responded for the question like he knows everything about me. "But she is not available either. If you are interested or you know someone who is, please do inform me so I can call the people who will test if you are worthy of having her as your woman. Just a little heads up, that will be at least 20 people, half of which are monsters of their own."

"Sting!" I scolded my cousin because what he said made me embarrassed.

"You are wrong there, Sting," Ruffa-nee intervened. "You're not being realistic enough. What twenty people are you talking about? We all know that an interested suitor of my sister has to face at least two guilds, which would be at least a hundred of mages per guild!"

I face palmed at what she said. She is making it worse!

"You can just say that she is not allowed to be in a relationship and end it there," we turned to Cana who speaks up. "You don't need to intimidate them to not be interested. I'm sure Rufina is old enough to decide for herself in this matter."

"No, she is not going to date someone without my approval, unless she wants me to go Dragon Force on the guy," I rolled my eyes at what Sting stated. "No man would be worthy of her if he can't face at least me."

"Please ignore him," I smiled at the royals and the other people in the room. "I am not ready to be in a relationship so I'm not entertaining that thought right now. But if ever I did, I hope he can be someone who can face my family, especially this overprotective idiot cousin of mine since I don't think I can keep it from him."

I am sure that I won't go date someone behind their backs since it can start a war, considering how overprotective Sting and Laxus-nii are and they are not the only ones who shelter me. We politely excused ourselves from the royals after they asked me some tips for their own cooks. We got back to the main floor but I was still occupied by the guy last night.

Prince Raios Vasileía, the second prince of the Kingdom of Julia. He is definitely the guy I met in the hidden lake last night. He was staring at me earlier. Why was he there and why was he acting like he owned the place? That's impossible because this is the first time that Fiore invited other countries to participate in the festival so it means it was his first time. Well, even if it wasn't his first time, he still has no claim towards the place since foreigners can't own a piece of land at Fiore.

 _"You should not be going out to do late night walks alone."_

"Rufina!" I was awakened from my thoughts when I saw Gray looking at me with worry. "Are you not feeling well? Do you want to go back into your hotel and rest already?"

"What?" I blinked in confusion that made him frowned.

"I have been calling for you since Sting left your side which was 10 minutes ago but you keep on ignoring me," he explained to me. "Is there something wrong? Are you tired already?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I was just pressured because I was asked to meet the Royals. Also, where are your clothes?"

"Wha- Shit!" I laughed a little as I saw him panic over his clothes.

I was about to approach where his clothes were when I suddenly felt a chill down my spine so I tensed and looked behind me. I looked around but I don't see anyone who was looking at me. But that chill, I knew someone was indeed staring at me, with bad intentions in mind.

"Rufina," I turned my attention to the one who called and I gave him a smile since it was my brother. "Minerva and I are resigning. If you want, you can come with us. If not, be sure to be with someone when you leave here, okay?"

"Okay, Rufus-nii," I responded and I kissed his cheeks. "Good night! Say that to Min-chan, too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I nodded in acknowledgement and I saw him got back to his wife and led their way out.

"Why do you look so glum?" I turned to another blonde who approached me. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Laxus-nii," I smiled at him. "I was just wondering why you don't have someone yet. Don't you have someone you like?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll assign you to arrange my wedding if ever I found someone, okay? Don't rush me. Besides, I'm a dragon slayer. I wasn't raised by a dragon, but I do possess the characteristics of such like having one mate only. I can't go around and date girls for fun."

I looked at him in confusion and he sighed.

"When you're a dragon or a dragon slayer, you will eventually meet your mate. But it's not as if your body will recognize the other one as yours, sometimes it takes time even after you guys met. In respect to that, we prefer to save ourselves for them," he explained to me. "Dragons are very possessive and loyal creatures, you know. If you are a dragon's mate, even if he hasn't claimed you yet, you are the only one who he can fall in love with. But of course, his body will burn with the need to claim you. Speaking of that and don't tell Sting about this, I actually admire his self-control."

"Sting? Do you mean our Sting, that Stingy Bee?" I blinked and then my eyes widened at realization. "Am I right in assuming his dragon is already awakened?"

"Yeah, it has been at least half a year since his body recognized Yukino," he smirked at me. "But he still hadn't made a move yet. That's very painful in his part, believe me."

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

I rolled my eyes when I heard what my cousins' have been talking about. I didn't know that my older cousin was such a gossiper. It's pretty easy to control myself since that girl is always indirectly rejecting me. It's not as if I had tried to ask her out already, but she shrugs off my advances in a friendly way and that made me stuck at the friend zone. And I hate every minute of it.

I left Rufina with Gray-san earlier because Master Bob started talking to me. I didn't want to be rude so I entertained him. After all, I will be back as the guild master of Sabertooth after the festival so I need to have a good relationship with the other guild masters. Master Bob later excused himself because he saw the guild master of Quatro Cerberus. I sighed as I got my glass of wine refilled.

"Don't you think you have drunk enough wine for tonight?" I smiled when I saw Yukino approaching. "That better be your last fill, Master Sting, or else, I'll tell Minerva-sama."

"So they did leave me a babysitter after all. I should've known," I joked that made her giggled. "How is your night doing, Yuki?"

"Pretty fine," she replied with a smile. "Though, I may have overheard too much tonight for my own sake."

"Really? Can you share it with me?" I asked her.

"It's nothing important; it's just a usual conversation between females. I overheard some delegates from Julia wondering why the delegates from Fiore are giving them unfriendly looks," Yukino shared. "They actually thought it was because we are jealous that their princes are handsome."

"Handsome, my ass," I scoffed as Yukino chuckled slightly. "I look a hundred times better than them."

"It looks like not all of them know about what their artificial monster did," I suddenly felt a chill down my spine when I heard Yukino said that in an unusual cold tone. "What ignorant fools."

I couldn't help but pinch her cheek because of her sudden behavior. It startled her so I grab her other cheek and pressed my palms in both sides of her face and turned her to me so I can look at her straight in the eye.

"You've been hanging around too much with that revenge-driven girl, haven't you?" I let go of her cheeks and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "You don't need to act that way, Yukino. I'll take care of it, I promise. You can let your guard down whenever you are with me. I will protect you and Rufina. No one can hurt the both of you."

"Sting," I heard she whispered.

"Whatever happened a year ago won't be repeated," I assured her. "I won't lose the same people twice."

She hugged me back and I tightened my hold for her. I was wishing for the moment to last when I heard someone cleared his throat.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the ballroom?" Gray-san teased that made me glare at him. "Is it pretty cold that both of you decided to turn to each other for body heat?"

"Yuki's tired and drowsy from the liquor so she wanted to sleep," I responded nonchalantly. "I just offered my arms."

I could smell the blood going up Yukino's face so I buried her face more in my chest so they wouldn't see her blushing. She's really cute when her face is red, but I don't want other people see her that way.

"Sure, Sting. We will believe that that's what happened," Orga came over who was originally with him. "How about leaving the banquet now and let her rest in our hotel?"

"I can't leave Rufina here," I pointed out.

"Oh, okay," I raised an eyebrow because of Orga's response and he turned to someone. "Kagura!"

Fuck this guy. I glared at Orga as I saw Kagura approaching us.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Yukino's already tired and drowsy that she fell asleep at Sting's arms," I wanted to growl at how smugly he was explaining what I said to Kagura. "I suggested escorting her to our hotel, but Sting here can't leave Rufina behind. Since you are her guild mate, can we ask you to take care of her?"

I unconsciously tightened my hug as I scowled at Orga. He can fucking see how I am enjoying having Yukino in my arms so he's trying to end my haven. I should kill him tomorrow.

"I'll do it," I responded that made them turn to me but I looked at Gray-san. "Gray-san, can you please keep an eye on Rufina or tell Laxus-san to do it? Please don't let her wander off alone. I'll come back as soon as I tuck Yukino in her bed."

"There's no way I can trust you with one of my members, especially not her," Kagura gave me a sharp look. "Give her to me. I can't risk you entering her room."

"You say that, but Yukino has been sleeping in my room whenever she came over," I glared back at her. "With that, being in her room is no big deal."

"Let go of my member, Eucliffe," she gave me a death glare. "Must I remind you that she belongs to me?"

Before I could even respond, Yukino pushed me in a soft manner and acted like she had no idea what was happening. She was blinking in confusion as if she was really sleeping in my arms.

"Kagura-sama?" she innocently asked.

"Yukino, tell the others that we'll resign for the night," she instructed her even though she was still glaring at me. "I'll see you all in the ballroom's entrance in five minutes."

Yukino gave me an apologetic look and went off to her members as Kagura walk off. That bitch. If she didn't have that fucking claim on Yukino, she would have stayed with me.

I glared at Orga and Gray-san who was looking at with teasing smiles. I walked away from there and headed to the comfort room. It was pretty far from the banquet hall. I sighed when I reached the door knob of the room.

"You can come out now," I told the one who has been tailing me since I left the hall. "I have pretty good senses; I already caught your presence because of your scent the moment I stepped out of the banquet hall."

"You're more alert than I thought," I turned around to find the same guy who dared to ask my cousin if she's in a relationship earlier, at the upper floor of the banquet. "I just have a question, and I was hoping to get an answer."

General Ashlei Vasileía, the Head of Julia Delegation.

"If you are an interested suitor of my cousin Rufina, bring me the head of your second prince first," I coldly stated that made him laugh that made me confused.

"I'd rather not have my allegiance question because of one woman," he responded. "Don't worry, Eucliffe-san. I'm not here to ask you about your beautiful cousin. For now, I'll just be contented of her presence."

"Then, what is it? I need to go back there and I still to use the rest room," I demanded.

"Rogue Cheney," I froze at the name that I have not heard for the longest time. "Do you know him?"

"How did you know about that name?" I gave him a sharp look. "I'm pretty sure that man won't be spreading it throughout a country that recognizes him as another person."

"We trust our royal family," he started explaining. "But even with that as a virtue, we still reserve the right to question them. My father was executed last week for a crime of betrayal against the crown. It was proven that Father did send a hybrid monster slayer to end their lives, but it was also said in the reports that Firoz did not actually reach either of them. For the crime of failed attempt of assassination, the verdict is not actually that heavy. But Prince Raios worked hard to have my father executed without escape."

"You don't know what kind of monsters you let to sit on the throne. They are much more of a monster than Firoz, those siblings, especially Raios. I quoted what the last words of my father were," he continued his story. "I then investigated their lives before they arrived in our kingdom. I did not get much but I did gather information to the extent that I knew that they are also well known in Fiore. First Prince Gino is Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail, and Second Prince Raios is Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, your former partner."

"Save me the shit," I scoffed at him. "Just ask the question."

"What did Firoz do that triggered Prince Raios' anger?" he looked at me with a serious look. "And considering your display of dislike behavior towards him and you even told me to present his head if I planned to pursue Miss Rufina, do you hate Prince Raios because of the same reason?"

"That bastard Firoz threatened the Light of Fiore," I vaguely answered with an obvious dislike in the way I spoke. "In my point of view, your second prince of a cousin did the same."

After that, I walked inside the comfort room. I quickly did my business and left. Ashlei was not there anymore. I went back to the banquet and find Rufina. Since I could not find her or any of my guild members, I approached Natsu-san who was with Wendy.

"Natsu-san!" I called out to him that made him turned to me. "Have you seen Rufina? I just left the banquet for a few minutes to go to the restroom, but I am not seeing her or any of my members. Do you happen to know where they are?"

"Ah, Sabertooth members went back already," Natsu-san answered. "Master Jiemma told them to go rest. As for Rufina, I believe she was called by the Princess upstairs with Laxus, Freed, and Levy. Master is also with them."

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"I suppose they can," Macarov nodded in approval. "They are not part of the list of participants so there should be no problem for them to stay at Mercurius for the runes."

Princess Hisui just asked Macarov if he can have Levy and Freed stay at the palace during the games. For security of the royals, the princess asked the Rune Knights to write runes for the rooms they will occupy. The runes are set not to let someone with ill intentions in and it will even block any kind of attacks from the outside. However, considering the princess also asked Crime Sorciere to guard, she did not want any member of the Magic Council stay around for the whole ten days of the festival. That is why she asked the master of the fairies to lend her Levy and Freed since they are both exceptional in letter magic.

"Will that be okay for you, Laxus?" Princess Hisui asked the younger Dreyar. "I was informed that Freed-san is part of your personal team."

"I don't mind," Laxus responded. "As long as Freed is willing, I have no problem with that."

Freed and Levy just shrugged in agreement since they do not mind the request at all. Rufina, on the other hand, was wondering why she was called with them. Although she is extremely close to Fairy Tail, she is still from Sabertooth. And she is sure that she does not possess talent in using letter magic at the moment.

"Excuse me, Princess, but what about me?" Rufina couldn't help but speak up. "What am I doing here?"

"Ah, yes. You see, most of the royals were impressed of the foods that were served tonight," Princess Hisui started. "Can I ask you to spend the night here so you can oversee the breakfast for them tomorrow?"

Laxus hold back glaring at the princess, he was about to object about the princess' request when somebody beat him to it.

"Rufina, Master Jiemma already asked us to go rest," Sting appeared behind them. "We're the only ones who haven't left. Aren't you tired? You've been working all day. I think it's time for you to go and rest."

Laxus noticed that Sting was acting as if he did not hear the request of the princess. Sting is exceptionally good in keeping his emotions in check, as he was also holding back a glare for the princess. Their actions are obviously saying that both of them object to the idea of Rufina staying over at the palace, even if it's just for one night.

"There you are, you troublesome bee. Where the hell have you been, Sting?" Rufina frowned at him that made him chuckle a bit. "They all left me to you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you left me alone."

"You should know by now that that's something I would not do to you. I just went out for fresh air," he ruffled her hair. "Let's go, then. The hotel is pretty far so we should get going."

"About that, Sting, Princess Hisui asked me to spend the night here," Rufina told him. "Can I stay here instead? The princess did assure that all of the rooms are protected so you don't need to worry about me."

"The princess did?" Sting acted as he blinked and turned to the princess. "Excuse me, Princess, but do you need Rufina for something?"

The Princess knew why Sting was acting that way and she also knew that even if Sting did not arrive to intervene, Laxus would have done something to object. She just sighed to give up because she knew that there was no way she can convince the two cousins of Rufina for them to let her stay here for one night when another voice joined their conversation.

"I asked Princess Hisui if Rufina can stay here, Sting," Ruffa told them that made both of her cousins flinched. "There should be no issues, right? I just miss my sister, but I'm in the middle of a job. Can I have her for one night?"

"I guess," Sting gritted his teeth. "I'll go ahead, then. I still expect you to cook our breakfast tomorrow, though. Ojou's cooking has been downs since she got pregnant."

Ruffa winked at the Princess as they stare at Sting's retreating form. Rufina blinked in confusion as to what happened but her sister just gave her a smile. Ruffa then pulled her out of the room and to one of the guest rooms in the palace.

"This will be your room for tonight," she told the younger blonde. "It's fancy, isn't it?"

"Is your room nearby?" Rufina asked and Ruffa shook her head.

"My room is at the other side of the palace since that's where the Calor Company is," she explained to her. "The Company from Julia is nearby, so are Arania and Mira. You can always turn to them or any of the palace's maids if you need something. Levy and Freed are also nearby."

"But didn't you tell Sting that I have to stay here for tonight so I can spend time with you?" Rufina asked in confusion. "What is the point if I won't stay with you?"

"It was an excuse, Rufina," Ruffa apologized. "Both Sting and Laxus were about to object the idea of you staying over. I wanted to help the Princess a little so I used my sister card against them since it's has more authority over you."

Rufina nodded in understanding and responded, "They are too overprotective of me, Ruffa-nee. It's as if they think I am threatened inside Mercurius."

"I can't really blame them for thinking that way," Ruffa whispered as kissed Rufina's forehead. "You get a lot of rest. A maid will come wake you up tomorrow so you can cook breakfast."

"Okay."

Ruffa exited her room and Rufina went to get ready for bed at the room's bathroom. She asked Virgo for sleeping clothes and crashed in the bed in an hour later. The banquet was finished around midnight and all of the visitors retired to their rooms and the mages went back to their hotels.

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

"That bastard Firoz threatened the Light of Fiore," he vaguely answered with an obvious dislike in the way he spat those words. "In my point of view, your second prince of a cousin did the same."

I saw him walked in the comfort room as I rise from Ashlei's shadows. My cousin looked at me with a hint of confusion but I kept my emotionless face.

"Are you satisfied of his answer?" he asked me and I gave a slight nod. "Firoz threatened the Light of Fiore. What is that? Is it a magic generator or something similar?"

"That's not something you should be concern about since you are not from Fiore," I told him. "Just know that it's very important to the people of this kingdom."

Ashlei just shrugged as he went back to the upper floor of the banquet hall. I went out of the building for air. I was mindlessly staring at the sky when I smelled a presence behind me.

"I suppose you did not come to greet me," I turned around found a salmon-haired guy standing. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Good evening, Prince Raios," he greeted with sarcasm. "Will it be okay for a royal guy like you to be out at night without bodyguards in another kingdom?"

"Just tell me what you want to say," I told him.

"Stay away from my best friend, Prince," he gave me a sharp look. "You are someone who should not know her and she doesn't know you. Stay away from Rufina, Your Highness. She doesn't need a prince. Please remember that you are not Rogue Cheney, and to us, he is dead now. Don't go knocking at her door, you will regret it if I ever lose her again because of you."

He turned his back at me as I clenched my fists. I knew that coming back as a prince will not be easy. I was about to frown but I refrained when I smelled another presence.

"Are you here to threaten me, too?" I turned to the blonde woman with emerald eyes. "Go ahead and let me hear your threats, Ruffa."

But instead of a glare that I was expecting, she gave me a smile. She came closer when I realized what she was doing. She was reading my memories.

"You sure worked hard, Rogue," Ruffa gave me sly smile that I couldn't get if she was sincere or not. "Do you want a little reward for making sure that the mastermind of my sister's assault is executed?"

"I would appreciate it if you stop reading my memories, Ruffa," I looked away.

"You've grown thinner," she commented. "I was curious on what the hell did you out of the country that made you not take care of your health."

"Have you fed your curiosity?" I deadpanned asked her. "If you don't have any important thing to say, I'll leave."

I turned my back at her and I thought she would talk but she did not. I went back to the upper floor of the banquet and was a little surprise when I saw Rufina there with Fairy Tail mages. I decided to just try my best to ignore it when Sting suddenly arrived behind them. I refrained myself from entering and listen to their conversation. Ruffa suddenly appeared inside without passing by the door. I froze when I felt Ruffa pulling her sister to my direction. I turned away for a couple of steps and watch Rufina being dragged to one of the rooms. And the room she was in happened to be beside the one I am occupying. I was about to walk away when I knew Ruffa is coming out but I heard her voice behind me.

"That's my reward for you," she told me. "Go and help yourself. I knew that you love watching her sleep. I saw you doing it."

"Sting will hate you for this," I responded.

"Then, don't touch her so he won't know," she reasoned out. "I can just say that she has your lingering smell since you do stay here."

"Don't expect me to thank you, Ruffa," I told her.

"You don't need to guard yourself around me," she smiled at me. "Unlike those people who came by to give you a threat, I read your memories. I knew what you have been doing for my sister. I won't take their side on guarding against you for Ruffa, Rogue. After all, I did read my sister's memories, too. I saw how happy you made her feel. For whatever you are planning, I am on your side."

I can hear the sincerity on her voice for what she said. She gave me another smile and left. I hold back a smile when I realized that I just gained Ruffa's support. At this moment, I am glad that she read my memories. I was about to go back to my room but I smelled Rufina's scent. She must have gone out of the shower and is preparing for bed.

I shook my head and went back to my room. I also went for a shower and prepared myself for bed. Ruffa's offer to watch her sleeping is indeed tempting but I don't want to risk getting caught by her. It was already wrong in my part when I met her yesterday.

I sighed as I resigned in my bed. I closed my eyes and went to slumber. I didn't know how long I was asleep but I was awoken when I heard the door of my room opened that made me alert and got up. It was still pretty dark but my eyes are trained to see in the dark and my eyes widened when I saw the woman who entered my room.

What the hell is she doing here?

"Did I enter the right room?" I heard her whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten out of the room for water."

"I think I found the right one, though," she continued talking to herself by whispered as she was oblivious that there was another person in the room.

I froze on the bed when she just came over and lay beside me. I couldn't fathom what was happening, but when I got back to my senses, she was already sleeping well.

"This is why I told you not to do late night walks alone," I whispered as I shook my head. "Good night, love."

I guess I will take on Ruffa's offer after all.


End file.
